Dark, Bloodied characters in Remnant
by warp-speeeed
Summary: Some characters from dark souls 3 made to fit in some scenes in RWBY, will mostly feature fight scenes as oneshots, but not limited to it. Rated T plus to be safe. Will have characters from both rwby and dark souls (mostly dark souls 3, haven't finished first two). But I am open to suggestions. No pairings, updates will be fairly slow. Now includes Bloodborne .
1. Chapter 1: Yhorm and Watcher

Greetings and welcome to my very first fanfic There will be some people from the third game (ive only played a little of ds2 and i dont have ds1) as more come to mind I will add them to these pages of comfort, for us all to enjoy. For this first one, the Watcher will be paired with a human sized Yhorm (But still quite large) against Yang and Weiss in the doubles round. I sincerely hope you enjoy this piece, as much as i enjoy typing this. Also just imagine the characters from dark souls in their regular battle outfit.

Enjoyment ahead, therefore try looking carefully!

* * *

Yang and Weiss, upon first seeing their two opponents, had thought them strange, the both of them wore something from a different era and time. They easily had the air of 'intense silence' to them, seeing as they glanced at them indefinetly, yet neither Yang nor Weiss believed that it was because of their bodies and simple lust.

" _Whoa_ , look at the size on that one, Weiss! You think he might be related to that Yatsuhashi guy from Velvet's team?" Yang asked in awe at Yhorm's size.

"Hardly, look at his armor, it dosent even look _remotely_ similar to what he wears." Weiss replied, with her usual haughtyness. But before Yang could make a comment on anything, Professor Port's big voice came from everywhere at once. So instead, Yang giggled at the silly metal hat that the smaller one used,

" **Here we are! The final doubles round for the day!** " He started.

" **Our contestants are...Yang Xiao long and Weiss Schnee from Beacon!** " As Port finished, the majority of the crowd clasped their hands together in applause for varying reasons.

" **And their opponents are...Yhorm Arafa and...Fern Watch of Shade!** " A smaller applause for the two bigger opponents, as the area began to light up with symbols that decide what the battleground will take form as.

Ultimately it was the same as Canon.

While Yang's fists raised along with her weapons, Weiss held out Myrtenaster in the royal stance she so favors.

A Farron Greatsword was held out in an age-old pre-battle etiquette, the large blade and the strange dagger that was always at a Watcher's off-hand combined in a stance that was the Legion's formal greeting.

Finally, a movement from Yhorm lifted the blade of his Great Machete from the steel that was the center, with his old Greatshield discarded in lieu of his most precious, he now held his machete in his two large hands, a newly formed notch down the blade became the new home of what was used to hold a giant's large greatshield.

Professor Port's booming voice came through once more.

" **Enjoy the fight! Citizens and students!** " He finished.

"Yes! Precisely! the two of us will most certainly enjoy this, seeing as I dont believe that we have seen the true strength of the students from Shade." Chimed in Professor Oobleck, after an unusually long silence, as well as a fixening of loosening glasses.

" **Three...Two...One. Begin!** "

* * *

I sincerely apologise for the cliche cliffhanger my dearest reader, but the time is quite late and the chances of my parents finding me grows to inconvenient amount.

The next installment will come around quite soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Yhorm and Watcher part 2

Welcome back people to this continuation of the first chapter, with Yhorm and an Abyss Watcher against Yang and Weiss in the doubles round, well just get right into it, my lovely readers, oh how I enjoy your company...

Now remember, I do not own RWBY or the Dark Souls franchise, I do however like them.

Enjoyment ahead, therefore look carefully!

 **LINE BREAK-**

Right after Fern had redacted the formal greeting, but before the match had started, a glance was shared with Yhorm, who seemed to reply with a short glance as well, before returning his intense gaze towards Yang, ultimately deciding the opponent of the Watcher.

Professor Port's big voice started the match.

(Dear lovely authors, I would really recommend that you listen the Abyss watchers ost from ds3, also slaso this is my first fight scene.)

Fern dashed straight for Weiss, who had started to set up an array of her magical glyphs, upon a discerning of his fighting style, on account of his dashing, as well as his weapons. She swung her weapon as if to speak with the glyphs, ordering them to attack her adversary.

Fern, upon clering a certain distance had stopped for a moment, and held the Farron Great Sword in a pre-swinging motion, before clearing the rest in blinding speed with the blade now approaching Weiss with intense speed, she instinctively brought Myrtenaster up to block whatever she could.

As her magical glyphs disappeared, and as the Watcher's bony dagger was embeded into the concrete of the urban wasteland, she had staggered momentarily. Before she could recover, Fern had quickly run behind her and struck her violently with the Great Sword, a horizontal smack that brought her to her knees followed by a more painful slice as the heavy sword slammed into the back of her head, causing her to lay helpless for a moment on the ground.

A sizable chunk had been shaved off Weiss' aura meter, about a third within the few opening seconds.

" **Ooh and Fern shows his that sword isn't just for show by taking out a** _ **third**_ **of Weiss' aura within a few seconds"** Professor port mused in a mostly ignored comment by the stadium, as the audience could only watch as the Watcher took down the Schnee heiress with such effectiveness.

"Irk, you! Get offa' her!" And before Fern could deliver a crushing overhanded blow, Yang quickly moved to help her teammate.

Yhorm's Great machete sliced into the concrete in front of her, as she looked into the large hole of his chainmail armor that covered his face with shadow, she was met with eyes that glowed an eternal red.

Yang jumped backwards slightly and proceeded to deploy her fists into his chest, however, it did would do little damage to his aura, let alone his poise. And as he lifted his weapon from its momentary resting place, it was then sent to smash Yang away from her. Yang had been thrown backwards a large distance into a solid wall, cracking it violently, and causing her aura bar to lose a third.

Yang could only groan as she exited her placement, and groan once more as Yhorm entered a stance, and as the air around him shifted from his strength, he quickly, with large strides, ran at her with the machete in both hands, ready to finish her.

Fern had been watching Yhorm's first display of his immense strength, but as he returned his gaze towards Weiss, she had already loaded her rapier a cartridge of dust. The blade turned red, in time for a thrust from the Watcher. Sparks flew as the Great Sword had been parried successfully, and he staggered back. Weiss spun around and embeded her blade into concrete, to quickly form a line of ice crystals that launched Fern into the air, where an array of magical glyphs were in orbit around him. Weiss had used her rapier to form a bind that would hold Fern in place, surrounded by critical danger, and as Weiss was propelled by her own magical platform, Myrtenaster had started glowing a white hue, and small intricate runes appeared down the blade.

All of Fern's limbs there bound by her magical ability, and as his weapons fell to the earth, he could only catch momentary glimpses of the girl as she bounced from each glyph with even greater speeds than his earlier dash. Weiss' had finished with a large height advantage from another magical platform. She descended, blade drawn in front as it was thrust through his fairly light armor.

As Fern had been released of his bindings, his 'aura' display had been fatally reduced to a third, however, his resolve had remained, and he inched his hand to the dagger and Great Sword that lay on the now volcanic ashes of the other side of the arena.

Yhorm had almost reached the other girl, but as he swung his great weapon, she sidestepped and used her weapon to propell her towards the Farron's side of the battle. Yhorm ceased his swing and turned widely towards a laying Watcher and the two girls quickly preparing for his final moments in the battle.

"Well it looks like Fern is caught in a tight spot, Professor Port! Whatever will he do!?" Came Ooblecks hyper voice through the many speakers of the colosseum.

" **It looks like Yhorm is a ways away from the three, but looks like he's intent to win! Look at the way he runs**!" Came Port in reply.

"Yes he does look quite experienced...but then again, so do Weiss and Yang." Chimed Oobleck.

While Weiss had retreated to a safer distance, Yang attempted a close combat encounter with the Watcher, obviously she was more experienced in fighting close with her enemies.

A violent punch from her was staggered from a thrust attack from the Great Sword, as Yang floundered backwards, Fern had stuck overhead with the dagger in his left, followed by the same dagger and blade coming back up to slash her. The Great Sword was held behind The Watchers' head for a moment, before it was used in a spinning motion twice.

Yang reeled backwards from the intense combo and rolled backwards once she had her bearings, however the Watcher leaped through the air, Great Sword in hand, intent to impale her as punishment for rolling. Her aura had lowered to a little over half

However the same binds from earlier had made their way from Weiss, through the air to each of his limbs again, And as Yang finished her roll, she saw an opportunity, her punches were returned with every blast with her weapon, only to do the same to once more. Fern could only watch as she finally blasted him with a final punch. The force coursed through the Watcher's body, but he could do nothing due to the binds.

Weiss felt the earth around her shake, and remembered the existence of the other opponent, Yhorm. As her focus disappeared to dash back from his Great Machete, so did her bindings to Fern. Fortunately for Weiss, she saw that his 'aura' was depleted. And as Yang quickly moved to support her with the giant of a man, her shotgun blasted and launched her into the air above the two.

" **Ooh! and Fern Watch is out Oobleck, looks like Yhorm will have to fight** _ **these**_ **two alone! What a disadvantage!"** Port commented.

"Yes,yes but he is practically undamaged as of now." Came his hyper voice, reasoning that it could be a fair fight, due to his strength.

" **Hmm, that is true. But this will certainly be an interesting fight."** Came the deep voice.

Already Weiss knew what Yang had planned, so she dodged a fairly slow overhead swing and painted a glyph over the torso of Yhorm, causing him to stiffen and slow considerably. After which she cartwheeled backwards towards the urban area before readying another array of binding glyphs. Intent on repeating the same technique from Fern. Yang could only smirk in glee at the retribution that she would deliver to him, as her fist closed into his large form.

Yhorm was not even able to react to the whistling of the air behind him, as he was then knocked down with a ferocious blast from Yang and her weapon, breaking the glyph Weiss had placed. After Yang had recovered from the blast, she hurried over to Weiss and stole a glance at the board.

"Board says he's at half health, Weissy. Lets finish him off!" Yang suggested.

Weiss, after a grimace at her nickname and strange terminology of 'half health' finally agreed. "Sure thing, but be carefull, usually that attack would defeat people instantly, but its a miracle that he even still has aura, let alone half."

" **Ooh! What is** _ **this**_ **folks!? it seems that Fern Watch is regaining his aura!"** Professor Port practically shouted through his microphone.

"What!?" Yang screamed

"How!?" From an irritated Weiss.

From the front seats, there were many varied reactions.

Team NDGO and BRNZ leaned from their seats, upon seeing hearing the announcement of his revival, they had certainly never seen this from Fern in Shade academy.

"Now thats cheating!" Ruby squealed in short anger, upon sighting the Watcher's 'aura' bar quickly recovering lost ground.

"I agree Ruby." Came Blake's short statement.

"An _irritable_ power, perhaps we need to deal with him after this is done, wouldn't you agree. Emerald?" Came Cinder Fall's sweet voice to her cohort.

"Yes. of course, Cinder." Came a small, obedient reply from next to her.

"Ah, there he goes, all heated up now, along with that watcher." Siegward offhandedly commented within his famous onion-like armor, causing a few children to converse with him about it.

Back at the battle, Yang and Weiss could only look on in confusion and as the Watcher rose on his knees. With the hilt of his Great Sword in his hands, the entire length of the blade gained the strength of fire. Finally, he reached for his bone-like dagger, which fell conveniently close. The tip of his Great Sword etched deeply into the volcanic earth, it was an anchor that allowed him to rise to a low crouching position, after which it was then swung forward in his right hand menacingly.

"And he's back with a vengeance, Port." Came a slower version of Oobleck's voice through the speaker.

A large, deep and low howl pulled Yang and Weiss' attention, as well as all the audience's, to where Yang had once been, to find Yhorm, with his Great Machete in the ground with his right, now engulfed with a similar strength of flame, the blade burned brightly, as well as Yhorm himself. His long, exposed arms burned brightly with fire. He pulled his Great Machete from the volcanic earth.

" **And it seems that Yhorm is getting heated up as well! Now, Mr Oobleck, what is the semblances of these two young men?"** Asked Port.

"I am reluctant to say, that their profiles do not highlight any sort of semblance. But they however stand as a _beacon_ to those who seem to lack an outstanding semblance, and that they could inspire youths to legends!" Answered Professor Oobleck.

Both Yang and Weiss could only stare at the two. The Watcher simply awaited their next action while the Farron Great Sword burned behind in his right hand, the Farron Dagger in Fern's left.

The audience watched on in awe as Yhorm smashed his Great Machete into the volcanic ground, causing a ring of fire to explode outward a short distance from himself, ready to fight once more.

 **Line Break==========================================**

I sincerely hope that you enjoyed that chapter, it felt quite short though, let me know if you liked it. Also there is a poll on my profile about what I should do next.

Farewell, treasured reader.

Tears ahead, therefore try friendship!


	3. Chapter 3: The Nameless King

Hello and welcome to the third installment of Dark characters in Remnant. This arc will be about the nameless king (and his storm drake) making an appearance in the climax of season 3 of RWBY: The Vale invasion. Lets just get right into it, my dearest reader.

Did any of you know that I in fact do _not_ own RWBY or Dark souls 3? Me neither. 

In ancient times, a bell tower was erected out of nowhere with no reason. Those in search of a home, built a small village around the great bell tower, hoping to receive some kind of guardian to watch over them. They had flourished. Populations rose, expansions occurred, and the people lived in an age of warmth under the watchful bell tower. The first to explore the bell tower had discovered decorations of suns with a watchful face upon its center, as well as a stone statue inside of a war god with a large sword-like spear. Ages had past, since the first Valesians settled with the tower, learning a legend, that if the bell is rung in a time of crisis, a great protector would descend from the heavens to save the people the bell tower watches over.

Ancient Valesians neared extinction during an unexplained full-scale invasion of the dark creatures of grimm, before a child by the name of Gweveryn Arc had rung the bell after seeing the Grimm tear down his most loved people. His tears fell upon the tower's golden bell as he pulled a rope that would swing its mass. After its ringing, the child saw no protector, heard no heroic yells like the ones his grandfather told of.

Rather, a great shriek echoed through a dark night sky, before its clouds parted instantly to reveal an even greater beast, surrounded by the crackling lightning that would dispel the night that Grimm cling to.

Right now, this legacy repeats itself. 

Jaune Arc felt a tug as he ran towards the ancient bell tower, while he wasn't much of a believer of the ancient blessing upon Vale, there was no other choice. He was ordered by Headmaster Ozpin to ring the bell at all costs, even while it seemed more effective to help his friends defend Beacon and Vale. Around his neck, a blessing made and gifted to him from his seven sisters sprung erratically with his stride, they wanted something to remember him by, as well as to protect him. While he pushed the large front doors, his faith in the legend grew, caused by the potential of death to his friends. Now past the front doors, Jaune dashed as fast as he could to the old stone stairs, stealing a glance at the statue of a supposed war-god, and found himself laughing momentarily at the thought of such a majestic form would help someone like himself and his friends, but he had to, for what could the young boy be without the guidance of his most important friends. Just as the stairs seemed endless, the golden bell hung in its ancient glory.

Jaune had spotted a large rope that disappeared to the top of the relic bell and clinged to it desperately, before attempting to pull it down along with his form. The weight of the bell certainly made itself known through the rope. The bell had tolled for the first time, and Jaune could feel himself coming to tears of desperation, composing himself, he shook his head quickly, some of the tears landed on his clothing, a few drops found their way onto the great bell. He rung the bell several times before coming to doubts about the legacy.

"Alright, now that it's been rung, its time to help the rest" Jaune mused to himself as he traveled the stone cold stairs once more. 

Ozpin, upon hearing the bell, smirked lightly. And Cinder had noticed it.

"You think a fake legacy can save your people? Ozpin? She was right about you...such arrogance." Her belittling voice came.

Ozpin remained silent. 

On a battle cruiser in the night sky, an informant relayed a message to his captain.

"Uhm...Sir? There's a bogey coming in by way of the sea, its coming straight for Vale, but its too big to be a normal Nevermore." He finished.

"What?" Ironwood whispered to himself, "It cant be, can it? Ozpin, you were...hiding this from us all weren't you?" He quietly finished.

"Sorry sir?" Came the informant, with confusion on his face.

"Nothing soldier, if its a grimm then shoot it down. If it isn't, then, well, just leave it."

"Yes sir." The informant finished with a salute.

Down on the battle field, in the park where a previous breach occurred, Jaune ceased fighting for a moment due to a heat in his chest. He stopped to glance at the talisman his sisters had made for him. Causing Pyrrha to pause as well.

"Jaune? What is it?" She asked.

"This...isn't supposed to be glowing." Jaune answered, and true to his word, the small charm was glowing and was now warm to the touch.

But before Pyrrha could reply, a ghostly shriek came from the sky above, they turned their heads towards the sky of the docks, and Jaune's charm glowed a little brighter by the second.

But before their theory of another dark dragon was confirmed, the clouds parted instantly, revealing a massive, feathery creature, with a small extension up from the head that was the Nameless King himself.

"I-It's real..." Jaune breathed, confusing Pyrrha.

"Jaune, what is that!?" She asked with distress in her voice.

"It's a legend, if you ring the bell during a time of crisis, then...an ancient guardian will descend to protect the people...I can't believe its really real!" He answered with hysteria. Surely with this, Vale could be saved.

Upon the night sky, the Nameless King ruffled the neck of his ancient friend, and pointed towards a dark dragon circling the city, and slowly, their course changed to face the elder Grimm dragon.

Throughout Beacon, students all held varied expressions as the Storm Drake flew overhead, intent on chasing the dark dragon Grimm. Few remembered the old legend but all watched in bewilderment as the Nameless king hurled spears of lightning towards the dark dragon, as it spilled and spread it's filthy darkness where ever it flew.

"Wha...it can't be! The legend, it's...it's real!" Blake quietly voiced while her hands covered her mouth in disbelief mimicking Ruby and Yang, to the confusion of Weiss.

A sunlight spear had been lodged into the dark dragon's torso, as it crashed into a small parking lot. After flying overhead one more time, the Nameless king and his treasured ally descended into the lot.

The dark dragon, in its staggered state, could not see that the Storm drake had reared on it's hind legs, while the Nameless king pulled his Sword-Spear overhead. When the Storm drake returned his front legs to the asphalt surface, so did the First born aim to impale his spear into the part of the torso that connected the head.

However before it would be destroyed, the dark dragon moved unexpectedly forward in a way that made spear destroy the roots of it's wings.

Now, unable to fly, a dark dragon could only watch a Storm drake reel backwards, only to extend its head outwards toward it. It's beak cracked open to reveal a torrential wall of flame, getting hotter and closer, until the dark dragon was completely consumed. Upon remembering the existence of it's legs, the dark dragon pitifully attempted to flee, leaving its dark wing to reduce to ashes carried with the wind.

The Nameless king, along with the Storm drake stalked behind menacingly for a moment, until it lurched forward, enough for the Nameless king to hold his Great Sword-spear overhead.

The tip of the Sword-spear fell to the nape of the dark dragon in a violent, beautiful display of a lightning storm.

Jaune had remembered a dream just like a moment that had just passed, as it came, so did many memories and visions that were not his, visions of recieving teachings from a war-god of great sunlight. And the effectiveness of the teaching's effectiveness against the dark.

So, instead of swinging a blade from close range, Crocea Mors was, for the first time, sheathed away during combat. Opting for what seemed like a better solution, his hands reached for the talisman wrapped around his neck, that now glowed like as bright as the sun.

An incoming beowolf had, unfortunately, bypassed Pyrrha for Jaune, upon seeing his vulnerable state.

"Eyargh!" Jaune shouted, as he held the talisman, now wrapped in lightning, within his left hand overhead, as if to throw a spear, before it was brought down to punish the beowolf.

The heat of the lightning must have been too strong for the black wolf to withstand, as it turned into dust immediately.

Pyrrha watched in amazement before ultimately asking.

"Jaune, t-that was amazing! Just how did you do that!?"

"I-I dont know Pyrrha, it...just came to me." He answered while looking at the talisman in his left, before pulling out his sword, and held it over the blade, encasing it in lightning.

"You have to show me how, after this." She chimed, lightly laughing for a moment.

"Yeah, lets just focus on getting out of here and back to Beacon with the others" He finished.

"Sir, is that what I think?" An informant his captain.

"Y-Yes soldier, that is the Guardian of Vale." Ironwood finally got out, eyes wide at how he controlled lightning with such ease.

The Nameless King and his legendary Storm drake were among the sky, chasing down individual Nevermores. The Drake had hovered in midair, as flocks of little nevermores seek to impale both it and the King, who had weaved his hand over his weapon, willing the lightning to flare dramatically.

(Line Break)

Well I hope that you liked that, tell me if you did, and what did you think about it.

Be sure to read the poll on my profile if you want this collection of oneshots(?) to continue

Also, quite soon there will be a story driven version of this, featuring an Abyss Watcher (fanboying sorry)

Thank you for reading, my dearest reader.


	4. Chapter 4: Soul Of Cinder

Hello and welcome to another chapter of 'Dark' characters in Remnant. This will be the when the soul of Cinder protects Amber from Cinder. Let's just get right in.

I in fact _still_ do not own RWBY nor Dark souls. 

Pyrrha was worried, the woman in red, she had shot an arrow at the machine that give her the powers of the fall maiden Amber, and the trade was not able to continue.

Ozpin desperately coded the capsule to let her out, after which, her weapon and shield magnetised to her hands.

"Pyrha, Jaune! We have to get to the surface! Quickly!" Ozpin frantically ordered, while dodging past a falling stone that the dark dragon unhinged.

"B-But what about he-" She worriedly asked.

"Do not worry about her, Pyrrha." Ozpin pointed to Amber. " _They_ , will protect her."

While the two children were either watching Cinder, or questioning Ozpin, a large burnt knight stood steadfast. The tip of a coiled firelink sword was held into the marble ground, with _their_ hands on the hilt, while his form surged with a dying flame along with the sword. Amber was the dying fire that they had to protect from the adherents of darkness.

"Wha-!" Jaune cried

"We must leave immediately!" Ozpin called. The two students and himself bolted towards the doors of the elevators.

While Cinder watched them leave unmoving from the spot, the Soul of Cinder finally hauled his coiled sword from the marble surface. She stood still, while the past linkers dashed towards her, before stopping for a moment and held the coiled sword in a stance, causing the dying flame to flare brightly.

Cinder had dashed to the right while the large knight thrusted the burning sword forward toward her, but as if turning on a dime, he tilted towards Cinder and caught her off guard, as she never expected something that big to be as agile as it had shown. She reeled for a moment, before cartwheeling backwards.

Her dark blades appeared in a show of fire and slashed at the burning knight, and again, before it caught her in an underhanded swing with its right. She flinched at the flaming sword, but managed to roll back, her blades became a bow and pulled an ash arrow back against the string. When she released, the Linker's blade was brought to his left for an angled two-handed slash before she ducked torwards it's right and loosed another ashen arrow into its side.

However, before she could react, the coiled sword returned on its path, now facing her, and she was sent flying before she met a pillar.

The lord, seeing her vulnerable state, brought the coiled sword in a two-handed stance near its helmet, blade towards the invader, and dashed. Cinder pulled her dark blades up in a flimsy defence, but was met with a burning swing from below. She winced at the pain, before finally dismounting the collumn's indentation, grace given only by the opening the swing had caused the Linkers. Before he could return with a lunging swing from the side, she cartwheeled back towards the elevator doors, now destroyed by Ozpin.

Her dark blades returned to their longbow form, before she pulled an ash arrow back to even greater lengths. And when it was released, it pierced through the large knight, who was in the midst of swinging, now resting on its knee vulnerable for her,but it was long enough for the dark maiden. Instantly her bow receded for her dark blades, one of which was then skewered into it's burnt helmet, and caused him to fall backwards, allowing her left handed blade to impale it's torso armor.

In it's vulnerable moment, she brought her killing hand to its helmet, thinking it could no longer fight, before it rolled backwards to a distance, the sounds of its armor finally overpowered everything else, before the coiled sword was swung in a flash of flame that illuminated the dark hallway, and became a coiled firelink spear.

Cinder had slowly advanced, wary of what moves came with the new weapon. The coiled spear was pulled backbards, and the Linkers lunged towards her in a show of speed. She moved to the right, before it was swung in a similar manner to the coiled sword's angled slash, and caught her in a moment of false sanctuary, she faltered backwards to the cold floor. The Lords had pulled the spear backwards again, aiming to impale her with a forward lunge.

However she had merely moved the the right again, allowing her to slash at the burnt knight, reveling at her small victory. However she was not watching his movements, and was punished with the same lunging attack she had dodged earlier, causing her to hang in the air for a moment. Cinder growled as she stood back up, learning why she should watch the knight at all times. The large knight had brought his spear backwards to his left side, but now two-handedly.

She had thought that it was to catch her with a double lunge, and readied herself. When his arms moved, she rolled towards his right and brought her blades up, believing it was more or less the same lunge. No, the large knight had used both hands to to spin the spear in a display of elegant fire, catching her in the midst of a double swing. The embering knight then crossed his wrists together, and released them, causing the air around him and Cinder to explode with white faith, blasting her towards the elevator door. The Lord had relented for a moment and marched backwards slowly towards Amber's sleeping form, still facing her.

An instant had passed as he swung the weapon in the same manner that turned the coiled sword into the spear. As the spear was wrapped in flames, it returned in the form a curved, coiled, firelink scimitar, briefly lighting the hallway in orange. And Cinder growled inwardly once more at the change.

 _'How many more?'_ She worriedly thought, as her blades came together as one bow. She pulled again, but drew the arrow even further, and released. The Lord, now in a more dextrous form, had deflected the arrow with his embered scimitar with a slash, and Cinder grimaced at the uselessness of the arrow. Once the knight had towered over her, it swung the coiled scimitar in an angled slash, with a deceptive end. Cinder had taken the opportinity with a stab with her right, but was stopped when the blade returned on its previous path, before extending past, the lord spun in the air, and hit her with both the follow up attacks.

While Cinder recoiled backwards, the Lord slashed the blade horizontally and skirted back in a single dextrous movement that not even Emerald could come close to. The knight stopped to hold his left hand up, and a small fireball formed, Cinder, while in the middle of a dash towards him in his vulnerable state prepared to jump backwards, but was surprised when the flame was instead taken into himself. The lord started steaming red, while she stabbed at the knight with her right blade before instinctively jumping backwards, to see the burning knight perform another dextrous movement.

She smirked at her improvement. However, the internal flame seemed to change the burning knight's behaviour, as it aggresively chased her. When the burning lord towered over her, the scimitar was brought overhead in a feint movement, which Cinder believed to be a pure overhead swing, and strafed to her right. It was instead an angled slash that caught her in the midst of a double swing, and once more, the lord spun in the air to punish her once more, to which Cinder recieved both blows and brought her closer to a loss. The burning knight retreated slowly backwards.

The knight swung it's scimitar into an embered staff, which was brought out infront of him. Cinder had already started dashing for the lord, and brought out her blades in a double thrust that finally hit the burning knight. But her vision soon went bright blue, and she once more hung in the air by a spell that extended past the staff, Cinder gained her bearings and landed on her feet before backing off with a jump. In leiu of her, the embered lord brought the coiled staff forward, and slowly moved it circularly until an array of small magical spheres now hovered above his shoulders.

Cinder had stopped in the middle of drawing back an arrow to dodge a hail of soul mass from the staff with a backstep. The lord had pulled the staff backwards and crouched as large masses of blue circled into it's tip, the embered knight thrusted it's staff forward out to her. Cinder looked at her surroundings in the hallway, only halfway to Amber, while making sure to watch the guardian. Instantly, the dark hall was bright with blue as a column of magic exploded from the staff and rushed towards Cinder, who had only managed to keep her whole body safe, but her right arm seared with pain as she held it tightly.

Cinder, thinking that the knight could only use the staff as a blade for close combatants had started to bolt for the ember guardian. Getting through the storm of soul mass was fairly easy, she just had to use the columns. Cinder had only one column until the lord, who had the soul spheres on his shoulders again, she watched as blue swirled into the staff and was close enough that a simple sharp movement could circumvent the beam problem.

She kept her speed, and when the lord thrusted his coiled staff forward, Cinder ran completely sideways, fearing the damage it could do to her. The blast surged forward again towards the opposite wall, and Cinder already held up her dark blades.

She sliced the back of the lord once, twice, three times, she ignored the shoulder spheres for a fourth consecutive double slash.

And finally, the ember guardian staggered backwards, and fell upon his knees. Ready for her to execute, a bowstring was pulled, and then an ashen arrow pierced it's centre. The head slumped forward, but Cinder was already late, so turning towards Amber, her dark bow creaked with the pull, as she grinned victoriously.

A ghastly moan from behind turned her around to the sight of the embered guardian, who had the original Firelink coiled sword in both hands, but instead of small fires and embers, the blade burns with bright fire, as the moan turned into a violent ringing. 

I hope you enjoyed that.

Let me know if you did with a review.

Also its worth noting that the update tommorow will be for new story called 'New post.' It's the story driven update I mentioned before.

My sorry farewells, dearest reader.


	5. Chapter 5: Solaire and the big knight

**Hello and welcome back to 'dark characters in Remnant' sorry I havent updated recently, but I was updating my other story 'Remnant Watcher'.**

 **I do not own rwby or dark souls.**

He had just awoken from quite a long slumber, and the sun was just as bright in the sky as the one on his chest armor, though its sibling the moon had certainly changed since he last saw it. The knight of sunlight passed by many people, whom some actually turned their heads to see the person once more, children walking with their parents watched in awe at their first sight of a genuine knight of the olden days, though they simply could not understand what the big suit behind him could be, it could be a new invention from Atlas, but seemed too crude to be. There was a giant axe, wreathed in tiny sparks on it's back and a giant shield that was as big as itself, and looked to be made of stone, though it may very well only look so. Where the smaller man had a red feather on his helmet, there was a brown tassel on the large one's helmet, with horns coming from the sides.

The two passed through the streets of Vale, past people who had to make way for the larger person behind the sun knight. He stopped to see a young man, barely of age, fighting against some street thugs in a back alley, protecting a young girl with ragged clothes and brown hair.

"Come, my friend, we must help that boy at once! From the looks of it, that young man can barely even hold his own." He said, and the large person behind him readied an iron cirular greatshield and a large axe, while the smaller one readied a sword a shield.

 **From another perspective**

He had seen a small girl cornered by some dangerous looking men, instincts came alive and he couldn't help it. A thug pulled a small pocket knife from a pocket, while another came at him with a lunge, intent on breaking his shield formation. A big strong body crashed against his shield, and was pushed back, but quickly poised with a fierce look on his eyes, while the little girl clung tightly to his leg, the young man had used his sword-hand as a blockade between the girl and the thugs, though soon it would not be needed.

"Argh!" Could be heard from among a clinking of armor towards the right, and he turned slightly to see a knight of old rushing towards the thugs with a sword and a round shield in hand, beside a large grey armor with a large axe and a huge greatshield. Thinking that this was the work of good samaritans, he relaxed lightly, but still kept the hand between the girl and the thugs. The grey armor arrived first, and lunged with an overhead smash of his axe catching the lunger with a thundering smash, and turning sideways to smash a thug with the greatshield with his left.

The smaller one had arrived shortly after and swung with a straightsword at one who had almost turned to run away from the giant grey armor, he was knocked out by the first cut, lacking an effective armor to protect himself. While they were cleaning up, the one protecting the girl turned to face her, to see that she was giggling hysterically, though it was hard to hear, even when a small drop of blood landed on her hands, she only looked at it and grinned like a villain who had destroyed a nation. When she had calmed down and her laughs died, the young man spoke up towards their saviours.

"No need thank me, young man. I was only doing my duty as a warrior of sunlight!" the knight then performed a strange gesture of standing tall, with his arms raised in the air, before turning towards him to speak once more, "Along with my friend" he then whispered to him after closing in "A man of few words, if you can understand." The large grey armor behind him shifted and growled lowly, before the smaller one let out a laugh.

The young man was at first confused to the meaning of a warrior of sunlight, before looking towards the sun on his chest, before turning towards the back of his shield to see a similar sun on the back of his shield. Though before long, the smaller man spoke with excitement upon seeing the back of the young man's shield.

"Ahh young man, I see that you are a warrior of sunlight as well, tell me, do you receive blessings of miracles?" He said, confusing the young man, as well as the little girl, who had returned to clinging onto the young man's waist for comfort.

"Then that must be a no then. Well, a warrior of sunlight must be a benefactor of miracles of the lords. Now, young lady, it would be best for you to return to your home with your mother." The man said.

"Uhm-my mother died a little while ago, and I've been with...him ever since" She snuggled closer to the young man, wiping her eyes with the clean part of her hands.

"It's true, I-I found her crying on the streets, and I offered to look after her, since the local orphanages dont accept faunus kind." The young man solemly said, quiet at the last part

"Oh, well fancy that, you mostly certainly have a kind heart, worthy of the warriors of sunlight. As for you child, you may come with us as well, and learn the miracles of the warriors of sunlight, just like us!" The smaller knight offered, causing the little girl to smile again.

"We'll do it! B-but what do we have to do?" He asked, after the little girl approved with a bright smile.

"Merely follow me and my friend, such a crowded area is no place for such a thing" The knight said. Before turning towards the alleyway he came from.

"Come on Mera, let's go with them, they certainly seem nice" The young man said, and kneeled for the girl to get on his back.

"Well, come on then!" The sun knight called to them.


	6. Chapter 6: Jaune the warrior of Sunlight

**Hello and welcome to part six of dark characters in Remnant.**

 **I do not own rwby or dark souls.**

Jaune and Pyrrha were fighting in the doubles round, apparently, their chances of winning as a duo preceded that of Nora and Ren, though with the way the fight was going down, it would be correct to say that they had made the wrong choice, however, there were a few individuals who were simply waiting for a change.

"Go Jaune, you can do it!" A little girl called out from the front seat, pulling the attention of his friends to the girl, and by extension the people sitting beside her.

"I believe that the boy and the girl can best these two, he is a warrior of sunlight after all." A sun knight believed out loud, the last, his large friend missing from the arena.

"You betcha!" The little girl screamed to Jaune. And for a moment, the young man was distracted enough for an iron suitcase to smack him across the arena, luckily his sword was embed into the ground, and kept him within boundaries. When he had heard his name called out to him, he turned around to see the sun knight and the little girl cheering and to 'use the power of the sun' and 'beat them up'.

Jaune slowly put his sword away, to the confusement of the audience, but to the excitement of a few, he would need a shield, after all. Standing up once more, Jaune started to run at the girl who almost knocked him out, who started firing a large weapon at him and caused him to raise a shield to block himself from a hail of bullets. The girl had growled lowly, and transformed her large weapon into smaller suitcase in a miraculous way to swing at him sideways, but Jaune had back-stepped a little before returning to a run when the suitcase passed, since she was quite strong, she could swing the heavy case fairly quickly, but it wasn't quick enough for a thundering attack from the young man. Jaune had clutched the charm in his hand, and leaped forward when the case passed, and then the charm was surrounded in crackling lightning.

His opponent was turned away, so she was only able to see the ground light up, hear a crackling and a grunted 'yeargh' from behind her, before she was crushed to the floor and paralyzed by a thousand little prickles of lightning.

Needless to say, much of the arena went silent of cheers, none save a few had seen lightning wielded in such an offensive and pragmatic manner, all the while a little girl had cheered louder than before.

"Yeah! That's right Jaune! You got her!" She screamed her applause.

"Well done lad, I knew you were a true warrior of sunlight." An applauding knight mused.

Before long, the announcers finally regained a composure.

 **"Never in my whole life have I ever seen such an elegant semblance! And from** _ **Jaune**_ **of all people!"** A big man said.

"Yes Port, I believe it is safe to say that the young man has improved, now if only he could do the same on his classwork!" Another Professor complained, and a big laugh came through the speakers.

"Wow, Ruby, who knew vomit-boy had a cool semblance like that!?" A sister questioned.  
"It looks amazing! Like the old heroes dad told us about!" Another sister awed.  
A noble heiress simply looked in surprise, and a little disgust that something so amazing was wasted on such a person.  
A more reserved character had gotten over the surprise, and was instead more curious on the little screaming praises at a young man.  
"OhmygodRen!Jaune _finally_ gothissemblanceafterwhat?likeseventeenyears!?" A hyper girl hypered on.  
"Yes, Nora, it certainly seems like it." A more reserved character answered.

Jaune, watched a twitching opponent that had been paralyzed on the floor and stole a short glance at the leader board. With a successful defeat of a senior, the charm in his hand was clutched a little more tighter, before he turned towards his partner, who had disengaged from a large man to group with him. She believed that with his new semblance, the two of them could take on their final opponent.

But Mera and the sun knight knew what the lightning truly was. And with a short order the young lad and his partner dashed towards the large opponent, who had readied a large great sword for the fight. The girl dashed out of sight of the large man, leaving him no reaction time for an orange crackling bolt to pierce through his chest and armor, causing him to stagger for the girl to capitalize from it. She appeared from a bush with her sword and shield ready to defeat the larger opponent, but with a swing of a great sword, she was forced to back away when it came back on its path, intending to strike her should she be near.

The large opponent had begun to search for a young lad, while entering a fight with his partner, the senior heard footsteps running towards him from behind, but was unable to see when his blade was locked with his current combatant, and was punished when a crackling light lit the scene and connected to the sky, then was thrust into his back from behind lay on the brush paralyzed.

Once more the colosseum had fell into a brief silence, and instantly, like a dozen bells started ringing, they had applauded and cheered, with a standing ovation for allowing them to witness such a spectacular ability.

The little girl had not stopped cheering and the sun knight beside her continued to applaud with increased speed. Little Mera was the loudest among the spectators nearby, and waved happily when the young man turned towards her and cheered for himself as well. Confusing his partner who had been watching him for a while.

 **"What a spectacular ending to a spectacular day, what do you think Professor Oobleck?"** A big man said through a microphone.

"I believe so as well, things will certainly start going uphill for Jaune now that he has something like that." A professor answered.

 **"The day ends with Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos of JNPR defeating the infamous duo of Coco Adele and Yatsuhashi Daichi of team CFVY!"** The big man cheered.

With an exhausted body, Pyrrha had started towards the exit of the arena, followed by Jaune, waving and smiling towards an excited audience.

 **Hello, this was part six of dark characters in Remnant.**  
 **Review if you liked.**  
 **Goodbye.**


	7. Chapter 7: An unbreakable man and a wuss

"Come on boy! You know you want it!" An unbreakable man reasoned. As always, he found the little things in life to be most satisfying, like tricking a happy-go-lucky young man or woman into a pit of what he believes is a metric tonne of death in varying forms, giants, monsters even leaving heroes to rot in a tower!

"I don't know, it looks...kinda scary to be honest." A little wuss whimpered. But the unbreakable man knew how to erase doubt. Why, with whispers of legendary treasure of course! Now if only he could figure out what the stupid boy desires...

"Look, I've been tracking an old sword from way back when the four _kingdoms_ didn't exist, but...I guess I could give it to you, if you go and get it, aren't you one of those hunters?"

"Legends say that holding the sword can grant you the powers of the _sun!_ With a sword like _that,_ I'm sure you'll be the most powerful person in the land. You could do _anything_ you wanted!" Surely with this, the boy was convinced.

"Oh...alright, I'll go and get it, erh...Patches." the wuss said. Haha, another victim to Patches' perfect plan!

"Blimey good choice Jaune! Now, it's just down there." Patches pointed down, into a gaping hole filled with fear and its dark clutches. Jaune felt his soul being pulled from him just looking at it. Surely there was a lake down there in these kind of situations right? That's what always happens in _Fabling_!

Though he repulsed back, just as the unbreakable man readied his foot. _Gragh_ , _little bugger!_

"What was that sound!? It sounded just like a...a-monster!" The boy was right. It _did_ sound like a monster. But in reality that was just his buddy smashing a series of wooden carvings onto the ground, on a cliff so that the _real_ monster could only ignore him. But far enough down into the cave that Jaune couldn't discover the ruse, even if he was stupid enough to believe the whole sword thing, you can never be _too_ careful in this business.

"-E **LP ME!** "

"- **RY. GOOD** "

Jaune could hear all manner of distorted words, some vaguely familiar.

"Oh...then the sword really _is_ for you then..." A man wondered in front of a scared and confused foolish boy.

"It's whispers...it's calling to you can't you hear it? That sword is _destined_ to belong to you!"

Jaune took in a deep breath, and peered over the edge into the corruption in vision known as the darkness, but before wussying out again, he never expected to hear the man say these words:

"Aaand over you go..." He turned his face to see him, but felt a force and slight scrape on his rump. Before he could understand what was happening, the world spun and he saw Patches for a moment before it all became black.

And then the brown of the cave ceiling.

And then black again.

And then the brown of the cave ceiling again.

And then the blackness that was eating at his soul and devouring his incompetent light.

And then the rocky brown of the ceiling again.

 _And then the darkness that was tearing at his soul like it never left his room, and stayed hidden in the closet or under the bed._

And then a small head of Patches appeared in the speed vision.

 _And then to the corruption that devoured at his flesh and_...a very faint light.

The wet floor certainly wasn't a big lake underground, _damn_. Praise the aura right?

"You greedy little mongrel! As if a sword like that could _even exist_! Hahaha! Now say hello to the monster! It's really friendly and just _loves_ visitors! HeheHA!" And Jaune could hear the true monster of the cave, it was his greed and sloth. What fool could truly believe that power was so easily taken? Now he would suffer the fury of whatever beast's domain he was trapped in, and with only his scrawny muscles, a shield and a simple sword the monster would surely have it's way with the _stupid, brainless dunce._ He couldn't even see what it looked like in the infinite darkness, then again maybe he'd rather not.

"ARGH!" He squealed. There was an intrusive thick jelly-like substance wrapping around his feet, and it was slowly rising. Soon he was made to fall over, his hands and soon his arms, were trapped in the monster.

Honestly he thought he'd last longer, being born into a warrior family made him believe that. Nah, all it took really was a lot of darkness and... _whatever_ stuck to him to end him. Jaune's legs and feet, his arms and hands, even his waist was now corrupted with the thing, and it was siphoning the innate aura energy that he had, leaving his eyelids to close gracefully.


	8. Chapter 8: Yhorm and Fern p3

**Hello guys, haven't been able to update, been hit with a monstrous sickness 2 weeks ago, it put me off a lot of things, but worry not. I am alive.**

 **Some of you have been asking for a story equivalent to my series of oneshot fic 'Dark characters in Remnant, im thinking about it, but dont know which to story about, since ive only played the third game.**

 **I still do not own rwby or dark souls**

* * *

Yang had never seen such a thing, the person she had just beaten down earlier had returned with a now burning machete, set on bringing about her doom, yet somehow forced to close in to his ally.

Weiss had never heard of or read about a flaming weapon before, it was obviously a semblance that was kept a secret between the two of them, now exposed for the world to see. Even as she readied her weapon once more, she felt determination to protect something seething from them. She thought that a burning weapon was only in the fairy tales and legends that were read to her as a young child, when Winter was still around

There was a trait forced into those were chosen to link the fire, it roused warriors from the brink of defeat, to destroy those who would steal the fire for themselves. In time, the fire had become a part of a lord's consciousness in a dire battle when the fire was threatened. The two carried the last smoldering remains of the fire, and the fire kept itself alive by enhancing the linker's power. Even if it would fade faster, it was certainly better than if it was snuffed out by those who would steal it.

With a shortening of the height, the Watcher lunged with a familiar distance-closing movement. Everyone watching felt the heat from the burning sword, and wowed at the never-before seen display of enhancement.

"Oh my, it seems that the fire has taken hold." Siegward said, confusing the kids still attempting to remove the onion helmet for their own schemes. Their struggling ceased when they looked around for a fire, worried that they would be seperated from their guardians, and when they looked at the arena, their grimy hands fell from the helmet, to grab the steel railings. A chorus of 'Whoa' erupted from a children, followed by a sister pulling him away from the sight to get a closer look at it herself.

Weiss readied herself for her opponent with a series of icy circles on the floor that Fern dashed over. It was all shattered apart by the fire, and made her worry at the effect. She and her friend jumped backwards, and the Watcher's movement stopped, yet she still saw a twitching in the fingers holding the bone-like dagger.

"Yang, no!" She was worried, but was too late, the Watcher spun on the dagger that anchored him to the concrete, and sliced Yang's reasonably tough aura and forced her back, knocking her backwards into the ground.

The blonde bit the dust, and nearly bit the blade of a painful, burning great-machete. Getting over her shock, she lobbed her fist at the torso of Yhorm, truly feeling the burn when his embering armor heated her fist enough to make her reel back, and vulnerable to the swing of the weapon in his hands. Once more she was thrown backwards by the strength poured into his machete, landing at Weiss' feet. Yhorm quickly retreated back to the flame of his ally, as if to keep the dying flame alive with closeness.

"Argh! I've had it!" The girl at Weiss' feet quickly stood, and punched her fists together, and was now burning herself.

Her fire was a heretical one, even if it's strength was merely _notable_ , it was an unknown, the flame had never gifted its power to a girl like her, but the fire has long since faded from former glory, it cannot remember. But, it was an enemy ferocious enough to defeat it's adherents, surely she was after the strength of flame.

Yhorm let out an ancient warcry from the darkness of his chain armor, and lay the weapon on his back **(He literally does the 'warcry' skill here)** , the air around him burst outwards. His ally readied himself, with two hands on the hilt of the greatsword. Yang was still burning with her heretical flame, waiting for her partner's orders, who had abysmal experience leading, but was still a better choice than Yang, who seemed to charge blindly.

Weiss was next to her partner, at a loss for what to do. The two of them burned, nullifying any glyph-spells she could perform, she doubt that they would even _flinch_ at her ice powers. The two were certainly much quicker, even the bigger one had traversed the distance between her partner with little time. But whatever was to be done, she would ensure that it would bring victory.

She most definitely did not want people thinking she was weak, one in particular more than others.

So when she was asked on orders, and how to approach their opponents, Weiss steeled herself. She shared a method that Yang certainly liked, it emphasized their relationship as a team, rather than as individual fighters. Yang's fire died down, and Weiss' returned to a battle-stance.

The two stuck close for the dash they performed. The other two mirrored their actions, and met in the middle.

Fern's leapt forward, thrusted the burning sword at Weiss, neatly dodging the girl's petty ice projectile. Yang had pulled her fist backwards at Yhorm, but was knocked backwards when the slash of a burning sword stole her aura, due to the length of the fire, Weiss, who was supporting her with her quicker, more disruptive projectiles was knocked back as well. Yhorm was still running, and met Yang's downed form with a two handed smash with the blade.

Before she was finished off, Yhorm became victim to a volley of ice darts from the other girl. They certainly had momentum, it forced him to stagger, Yang smirked. The downed girl instantly stood and surprised Yhorm, she punished him with a combo of blows, rearing for a haymaker to Yhorm's face. Sensing distress from his ally, Fern quickly dashed towards his back, and leapt through the air.

When he met the ground, it was with a fiery explosion, launching the girl's body back. With a momentary glance away from the fight, Weiss discovered that her partner had barely half of her 'lifebar' left. Her body arrived beside her, slowly rising, leaving her patience on the concrete, but took her determination with her. So once again, she listened in to her partner's plan.

With a small change in expression from slightly angered to one of understanding, Yang once more raised her armored hands, ready to fight. Weiss stood beside her, weapon out and ready to fight alongside. The time for petty spells has passed.

Together they ran, and met their opponents' dash with their compatibility together.

Yang felt true weight when Yhorm's burning weapon was blocked by crossed arms, thankfully her bracelets were made of something durable. But as she was about to break the tie, his left hand joined the other at the hilt, forcing her to backstep at the strength placed into it. When she cleared off, Weiss took her spot, and with strategic thrusts at the arms, Yhorm was unable to strike.

So when he had an instant to spare he simply crouched, believing in the trust of flame for now.

Weiss had retracted the fourth outbound thrust of her combo, to be met with the red cloth, as well as a familiar heat.

Fern was quick to respond to the absence of his opponent. The fire inside him gave an order to protect it's other part, he went about completing that order by following the footsteps that the fire highlighted, as well as the movements to be executed. With a large arcing swing of the weapon, it was complete.

Fern had noiselessly engaged by hopping over Yhorm's lowered back, muttering an apology of sorts during, and swung the fiery greatsword at the girl in shock, she might have retreated from the blade, but the fire that extended it burned her aura. From a third, she was brought down to half.

She retreated back to Yang's side, Fern swung the sword from a distance not even the fire could reach. Believing that, it shocked Weiss when fire surged on the concrete towards the both of them. Weiss and Yang jumped their own separate way, and met again when it passed by. Yhorm was to engage when the opponents would not expect it, since Fern was of a more agile nature, compared to his pure strength.

Whom of which, after crouching, performed another flaming distance-dash. It was followed by a quick swing, the direction reversed, Fern spun around twice, nearly hitting the girls twice in an instant.

The two of them learned to expect the unexpected with this fighter, they learned it by how many times one of them fell for a feint, to be struck with their painful iron.

Because they learned that, they were able to dodge a dexterous swing of the flaming blade in mid-air. The force of the move sprung smoke from the now-broken concrete, creating a small window for his partner to act while he himself recovers from the exertion of strength for a moment. The smoke parted.

Its absence revealed Yhorm and his Great machete, slightly shaking the scene with a charge.


	9. Chapter 9: Oc chars vs Coco 'n Yatsu

Christ alive, Im so sorry i haven't updated, i've been caught up in my other fics, but here is a gift for you! It's an OC pair. Review n tell me how you think it goes.

* * *

From within the staging area, two contestants heard the muffled cheers of the audience.

"You ready, Gwenny?" A girly playfully asked her partner for the doubles rounds, as she held her family's heirloom bow, she took a glance over at him.

A generic person, nothing out of place. Save for the long ash-like hair that bristled with every movement he made, and the small amused scoff at the nickname she had given him, originally in mockery, now in familiarity. His clothes consist of whatever you imagine him to.

He was sat on a bench, next to him was a large sword, the size of a grown man. Once she tried to lift it, that day she discovered the intense weight of the ultra greatsword.

It was an heirloom in his familiy as well, for those unworthy of the fire this sword hid within, the sword would become heavy as the armor of a certain ancient knight. To those who were in fact worthy of the sword, the harsh weight would clear into one of a regular great sword. The only noticable details was it's entirety, as if it had once burned for an entire era. Apart from the hilt, the entirety was forged in a way that the blade contorted into a coiled sword, or had attempted to. A feature impossible for _any_ smith to achieve nowadays, or at least, one that seemed to yield hopeless results in combat.

"Yeah, I'm ready." The friend stood, after the action of tying up once last lace. With a grab of the large sword, he turned to his long-time friend and ally.

The two had been friends since childhood, and had done many stupid things together, some of which persisted to this day, and maybe with a sliver of mischevious situations, one could be revealed to the world this coming battle.

The friend was pale, her deep eyes covered with long brown hair that streamed to her back. She wore whatever you imagined her to wear, and her hands kept the arc of a black bow, rumored among historians to be from an age long _before_ Remnant came to be, together with the coiled sword, the two weapons were few relics to survive time's effects.

The speakers called their names, and the both of them head towards a door leading out into the arena.

* * *

"Barty! I know you have somewhat of an interest in the two visiting opponents here. Why don't you share it with us!?" Port asked, partly into the speakers as well, broadcasting the conversation.

"Why of course, Professor Port!" The coffee-man fixed his glasses. "These young visitors from Mistral are rumored to be of noble blodlines dating back to _BEFORE_ the time of Remnant itself!" It's quite fascinatining knowing that what those two just might be all that remains from a time _LONG_ past!" The professor was ecstatic, he had inspected the weapons of the two when he had passed them in the staging area, the black bow, the texture was unlike anything he had ever felt, and the doctor had explored many ancient ruins, though most of more recent times, few were from beyond the recent years.

"Yes-yes, we all know your obsession with history, especially our students!" Port swung his arm in a manner that emphasized the point.

"Now, it looks like our contestants are coming out to the arena! Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together...for!" Naturally the dramatic man paused for dramatic silence, a carry-over from his years of story-telling.

"Coco and Yatsuhashi of Beacon!" While most of the audience clapped midly, the friends of the two did so with fervor.

"YAAAH GET E'M COCO! BREAK THEIR LEGS!" Nora blared her voice and cupped her hands beside her mouth, leaving the ninja next to her to smile slightly, and continue slapping his hands together respectably for the two.

"Good luck you two!" Velvet waved her two hands excitedly at her teammates, while the seemingly blind friend fox did a similar thing, yet only more reserved.

"Oh my." Pyhrra slowed her slapping to a halt in recognition of her old classmates. As she tried to get their attention, however, she realized that she was one person in a sea of thousands, and returned clapping, yet, with enthusiasm at the knowledge that her former allies could make it to this round, as she was away for their team qualifiers.

She knew those names sounded familiar.

The main speakers boomed again.

"And-"

"And! Gwenevn Ash, and Evelyn Spearleaf of Sanctum!" Though Port had started with 'and', the rest of the sentence was stolen by hyper-speed.

* * *

Down on the little metal center, Coco was sizing up her opponents.

"Hey there, honey." Coco started rather quickly towards another brunette. " _I_ gotta say, bows and arrows versus guns and bullets...not a _good_ match up." She playfully lowered her sunglasses, a smirk started to form at her lips.

"Well see about that!" A high voice came in response to her comment, and Evelyn folded her arms and closed her eyes proudly. Leaving Coco to sniff at her opponent's antics for a moment, before she continued to her other opponent.

"And you!" She was loud enough to be heard over the crowd's electrified motivation.

Gwenevyn was looking at the ground, trying not to look at her eyes, when Evelyn knocked him on the shoulder. " _Eeeey_! She wants to _taaaalk_ to you." His friend perpetuated certain words for a moment

The beret girl noticed the pink on his pale cheeks, and started to tease him for it. She shifted her weight, her hips rose and fell respectively, and she winked at him with a cheeky smirk.

 _'I love teasing kids.'_

The boy was left a fumbling for his words in a red disheveled mess. As it has always been, the girl smacked his face lightly, guiding him from embarassment.

"Come on buddy, we got a tournament to win and people to make proud! And I'm not gonna let you ruin it just because you're a little _red._ " She cupped his chin in one hand, sharing her boundless conviction with his meek attitude.

 _'Still the same as ever, I see.'_ An old colleague reflected on her past.

It escalated to the point of her shaking him on the spot in frustration, and him yelling protests. Eventually, he calmed down, and rest his hands on the black coiled sword, and felt the warmth of it's iron in his grip. With a smirk of victory over her friends short shutdown, Evelyn readied her bow for combat.

The holographic displays of the battleground whizzed by in a haze of colors. They slowed, and Coco shifted her hips again, glueing her eye to Gwenevyn to rattle his nerves. The boy recieved some resistance from his friend's shaking, on stared somewhere else.

With a sigh, Evelyn conceded her idea.

"Fine...I'll take her." She rolled her eyes complaint, face in a hand, and he seemed to rise higher from his slumped form, holding the hilt of his ultra with his right hand.

The sword had chosen him, didn't it?

The floating screens slowed to a crawl, revealing a still slightly-moving symbol of a sun...a desert then? The four of them knew they would stay out of that region.

Another side had stopped, a symbol representing fire. It hovered on the other side of the arena, right behind the Beacon participants.

The symbol of solaire passed, and a tree took it's place. That side was at least, familiar to all participants.

 **(Now just because I have no idea how to keep track of 8 seperate arenas, i will keep to two.)**

The flat, featureless metal of the grounds parted from the center, and from the darkness, two exceedingly different battlegrounds rose to replace them.

Half of the arena, the side behind Coco and Yatsuhashi was a great forest, trees filled the whole of it, save for the few meters that stretched into the very centre.

The remaining side, was ablaze with volcanic activity. Embers scattered from eruptions of lava, and the surface was a scorched black, covered in fallen sparks of ember, with the occasional puddle of orange lava spilling from the earth.

The stadium was filled with the professor's voices again.

"Looks like we have our grounds, professor!" Port eagerly remarked.

" _Doctor_." Oobleck corrected. "This will no doubt be an interesting match-up."

Of course he was making an allusion to what the heirs could do. Heirs of the ancient line of 'gods' of course...

From what he could see, strength was a trait to the boy, as he held the sword in a single hand, Oobleck began to wonder if the old gods really did exist. It could however just be the practice Gwenevn had.

But the name was remarkably similar to what he found on an ancient stone tablet.

' _Gwenevere..._ ' As the doctor continued his thoughts, he was unable to hear the story-teller start the countdown.


	10. Chapter 10: Champion Gundyr VS Team JNPR

**It's been a while, been super busy with other fics, so heres a bone for you all. This idea came from a person titled; ' almost stupid ' . N-joy.**

* * *

The Belated Champion.

A name from a person that existed long before, when Remnant was known by another name. His background was as cloudy as the era of his time, their secrets preserved as age diminished traces of them ever being alive. The era's archives were large and protected, but it's guardians had become mindless things, controlled by the darkness that ended the age. There were those who had come to challenge the Champion, falling under the belief that he would be the same as their first encounter.

But as his weapon spun in the air, and ended at his thigh, the Unkindled ones were met with an unrelenting force, a change in mood, and death. These warriors had expected some strange physical transformation, in the form of a dark sludge, but the Champion ground them into and ashes again and again. He didn't appear differently, rather, losing the infectious parasite that had sprouted on his back, instead, his mind had shifted from that of a resting man to the person who had so righteously attained the epithet of 'Champion'.

Eventually, the ashes had grown in number, overpowering the once-royal heir, turning him into dust for the wind to scatter.

Time could do as it will, but Gundyr's weapon would not wither into nothing, nor erode into rust. Instead, the halberd would become one of the few things from that once-legendary age of fire to persist through the demands of time.

Found by some humans, the weapon weighed heavy on their arms, even when two-handed. Those who could lift the halberd found that they could only it in an abnormally slow fashion, and so the weapon was regarded as a mystery, found before technology's leaps, yet more advanced and decorated than any hero's blade. It was left to the new land to unravel it's mysteries. But the item was lost to the wilds once more, found by a stray man years later by chance.

The logic of existence is strange, and the awkward situations found throughout Remnant today could lend credit to this. It is because of this nature of the world, that the Belated Champion appears again in the land.

* * *

A person waited in a great arena, surrounded by the people he did not know. They cheered, seeing who would be fighting. A girl who was incredibly talented for her age, trained without end to be the strongest she could be in the city's grandest tournaments. He waited silently, with his cast-iron halberd that lay on the metal floor of the center. Black eyes darted to a bright figure that had appeared on the elevated arena, it was obnoxious, the way the people's cries exploded at her appearance growing higher in tone, then falling back, afraid that their voices would become too strained.

The person who waited, his name was old and ancient. Wearing something that had once become part of the wind by way of ash, he waited silently for the announcer's 'begin!' before he would start to move. This person was covered in armor, everywhere on himself, save for a blue cloth that was meant to symbolise something, but now resembled worn fabric, filled with perforations and scratch marks. This armor looked heavier than most sets found within the land, defeated only by the platings of a faithful knight who encased himself in stone. Finally, Nikos arrives in the center, as if the roaring crowd had been phased from existence, looking focused and concentrated.

"Let's have a good match, shall we?" With a voice so welcoming and friendly, it was a wonder how the resting champion was able to keep himself from conversing.

In fact, the lady was musing about it herself. She looked down on him, how he looked down at the tiles of the center, just like she used to do. He must be like her, different and alone. Her new friends had been able to climb over the walls that had been built around her. The same could happen with anyone. Hoping to ease what she believed to be a burdened mind, Pyrhha found delicate patterns on the weapon that lay flat in front of him. The lady stumbled for her words.

"Th-thats a nic-"

"PYRHHAA! Wait for us!" From behind her, an unnaturally high voice cut through her own words. An end came to her speech, twirling around, the lesser champion was met with a bolt of orange and white that appeared just short of her. The person grinned brightly, a green and black figure took it's place beside her. This person leaned, looking past Pyrhha at the opponent.

"Hmm, looks focused, but with the four of us, I don't think this will give us too much difficulty." Ren, a member in one of the teams at Beacon, assessed the armor's pose, if he was confused, their opponent certainly wasn't showing it. Pyrhha had some knowledge about this participant, she was willing to share it. As soon as their final member had arrived.

Speaking of him. Here he was now, with his jolly face and jollier jog.

"Sorry guys, something happened, don't worry about it." Jaune, he was considered to be the weakest of them all, the weakest and most undeserving of his position as a student of the hunter's academy. While still a weak link, he closed the gap of combat compatibility fairly quickly. Strange. One day the boy's ability with a sword was similar to that of a panicked civilian, then suddenly, his blows drew greater breathes, and his swings forced a draft of wind along with it.

Still quite petty when put against most students, but the gap that identified him as an outlier had started shrinking at a snail's pace.

Finally, the champion of Mistral inhaled; "Our opponent today is someone who's beaten teams of hunters and huntresses of four, we could easily be the next." With a calm tone, she continued past Jaune's distressed cry; "He's here as a hunter, and I don't think he'll go easy on us just because we're students. From what Ruby's told me, he's relentless, deceptively quick, and much more." She describes the Belated Champion, who currently wonders what could have happened if he had only arrived at Firelink Shrine sooner. If only he had been awakened, sooner.

Then the voices of the announcers turned the speakers alive with noise. The iron Champion was lost, sifting through what could have been, unable to hear the monologue of the professors. The team of hunters finally turned to face their opponent, staring in some expression as he leaned to grab his weapon.

The holographic displays in the arena flashed by, there was only two of the panels, one for each side.

Large platforms that made up the fighting ring receded into the colosseum, leaving only the participants in the middle unaffected.

One half returned, in the forms of a stone ruin, riddled with ponds, on the side was a large tree, growing on what could resemble the empty coffin of a giant. This platform appeared behind the resting armor.

When the other half resurfaced, it's environment was that of an open field, devoid of distinguishing features, save for an oak tree on the top of a hill.

Screens appeared in the battlegrounds, two to be precise, on opposite sides, behind the single Champion and the students, displaying the faces of each. But for the armored warrior, only the helmet was displayed, a ghostly blank expression. Under the mugshots read this:

 **TEAM**  
 **JNPR**  
 **OF BEACON**

And:

 **GUNDYR**

There was no description of him. He appeared out of nowhere, with his name already in the participant's list for the 'True Champion's Tournament', where hunters of any kind were allowed to participate. Students or approved. You could sign on as a a single combatant up to a team of four, but there was none who would battle without the full four.

But Gundyr defeated them all. With a smash of his eternal halberd, delivered by a grip of steel, teams of three were easily smashed out of bounds. Ganks of four were kicked by the spirit of Bruce Lee, knocking them over easily. The hunters were met with a fraction of the power that had forced so many of the chosen ash back to their bonfires. Not once was there a need to twirl the halberd, and shift into the more aggressive fighting.

The men in the announcer's box droned their countdowns, willing Gundyr to reach for his relic of a weapon. The younger fighters readied theirselves, sword and all. The ancient boss gripped the length of his iron halberd, and thrust the sharp tip into the tiles of the center, pushing himself up, letting an extended grunt free in the process.

Team JNPR looked in shock for a moment at his size. People always did look shorter than they would be standing up, if they were sitting down in some way.

There was the big man's 'begin!'.

Gundyr, now standing tall above the four, slowly stepped for them.

"Get to the meadows!" Jaune raised his sword, running back to the green field together with his team after he did. After a moment or two, they treaded grass, and all four of them turned backwards, firing on Gundyr with a rifle and a grenade launcher. Easy, armor was made to resist slashing attacks, bullets against his iron would be as effective as a nail on stone. Blows with weight behind their impact however, were a different story. For a moment, the Boss thought about blocking with his weapon.

But then, he lowered himself, preparing a leap and evading the large grenades as he did so. Soaring through the air, the iron weapon was held at his side, ready to be smashed into the grass. Each of the four pushed their shock away and escaped the blast of his halberd. Pyrhha and Ren stepped to their safe sides, Jaune and Nora followed their successors in their actions. With a heavy foot on the soil, Gundyr slowly twists his entire body to the left, and swung his large weapon back, slicing what had remained in it's path.

Jaune considered himself a front-line fighter, but this time, he actually thought about the situation. Pyrhha had said that this person was able to defeat teams of four without end until he was the victor, meaning that it would be near impossible to defeat the opponent the way he is, 'mano a Boss'. He freed himself from the Boss' range, but kept his shield up, in case he tried something.

It was a good thing he did. Once Gundyr released the force in his arms, the halberd sliced against his family's shield, and Jaune's back foot dug into the grass behind him, to save himself from being bowled over completely. Apparently, his weapon had a longer reach than previously thought. The rest of his team had put some extra distance between themselves and the Boss, leaving Jaune's shield to be the only thing to make contact. It looked like the bigger fighter had not finished, when the iron blade cleared it's cone-like reach, it was brought up in the air, behind Gundyr, who leaned backwards, a strong leg supporting his stance.

The halberd in line, was about to smash into Jaune, who warily takes his steps backwards.

From Jaune's vision, Pyrhha glided through the air towards the giant of a man. The girl slashed at his armor repeatedly using her special sword. As if nothing had happened, Gundyr let his arm fly overhead, smashing only the grass. Jaune moved forwards, seeing if he and Pyrhha can't perform one of their patented combos on the Boss.

Inexperienced one. The Belated Champion forced his halberd from the grips of the grass, and directly struck the young blonde with both the blade, and a fairly large uplifted stone that had been hidden underground. Some in the audience expressed their amazement at the show of strength, smacking their hands together a number of times. They would have never thought about something as amazing as that by themselves!

Gundyr himself lunged his stance backwards, and bashed his left fist at Pyrhha, who had only an instant to raise her smaller shield. But something small like that could never hope to fully block a strike as heavy as an iron fist from the ancient Champion. She should not have been distracted by what happened to Jaune. Now she was out of balance. The Boss tucked his fist in and launched himself at her, shoulder first.

As a result, Pyrhha was knocked to the ground.

From behind, the whistling of something in the air was heard. Nora screamed wildly, and fired off her explosives at the giant of a man. A final boom, and Ren came from the dust that resulted. He'd use the blades on his pistols to quickly slice the Boss, quickly sidestepping when Gundyr lifted his left foot, and avoiding what had cheesed every Unkindled from the dying age of fire.

That kick would send all but the quickest and strongest sprawling.

* * *

 **Hellooo.**

 **Champion is really hard to fight on your first try, but he gets ez when you know how to ~pari~ him.**

 **What'd you want me to write next? Hit me with a review and I'll see if i can't type it.**

 **Next time**

 **3**


	11. Chapter 11 Greirat the Thief

**Hi.**

 **So there's been some questions regarding featured characters.**

 **About the series:**

 **Ive played ds3, complete (except for the dlc), only a little of dark souls 2, i just happened to find an old copy for my old ps3 somewhere.**

 **And i really only know solaire from the internet memes. You know, "Do these casuls even praise the sun?" and that.**

 **Basically, dark souls 1 is something i haven't played yet. I know i had the disc somewhere but that was like, 2012, :[**

 **Anywho, here goes.**

* * *

Firelink Shrine

It was a place that would never be told the children of this new world, or even appear in the books of history. A place where those who had failed to successfully link the First Flame were given a chance to re-write their weakness as strength in the Legend of fire, weather their goal was to sustain it, stifle it, or for some other reason. The bell tolled, the ash awakened, and their journey through the churning land of Lothric. But such a dangerous place was not able to be traversed completely alone, the Unkindled one had shone light on those who had given up, or had found themselves in a bit of a pickle, as one would say.

The woman who guided the Ashen one, the lady who eased their burdens, she had been called to the Kiln of the first flame, by her champion. Together, they put the First flame to rest. Letting the sustenance of life fade, until it would one day rekindle, and await it's new Lords, and inevitably, the ones who would come to link the fire. The Firekeeper awaited this day with her guardian, waiting for the day that the tiny flames that danced upon the darkness would return as a source of life for the Lords, and their kin. The Firekeeper would have loved to see the person she guided as one of the first to claim a Lord Soul. The once brittle ash now a home for the greatest of souls.

Known long ago in the land of fire as a petty thief. One of the more renowned among the low-lives of old Lothric, he was caught in a panic, and thrown in a cell. But even theives such as him can make a change for the better, even if they don't know it themselves. Now, though, the extent of his abilities ended in the act of trading items to those who would be willing to make a transaction. It was merely his way to honor one who was so bright and courageous. Even if he had only spent a little time with the Unkindled, the family of Firelink Shrine remained as kind to him as ever. Greirat wanted to share the kindness that had been bestowed upon him that time in the cell. He wanted to be just like his savior.

Cornyx, the pyromancer who had been found in a cage, dangling above certain death. While he mourned his greatest student, the old man was still infatuated with the incoming world, amazed at their discoveries. The humans who had risen from the rubble of the age of fire had made leaps through their technology. The elder pyromancer felt something within him slowly take form, until he passed through the gates, beyond the battleground of the Iudex, and into the world that had been reformed into Remnant.

Karla, another who has drabbled in the arts of magic, only, her kind of spells infringed upon humanity, earning her a dark cell as a wretched child of the abyss. The sounds she dismissed as the scraping of blades on stone, had grown into the creaking of her cage doors. When she arrived at the Shrine, Karla acted as one of the Unkindled's teachers, sharing the horrors of hexes and dark miracles as secrets with her savior with a coy attitude. Unconcerned with the linking of the fire, Karla was more focused on what she could say to rile up Greirat and his friend, Patches. That, and the next time her only student would come and learn another spell by her side.

But as time passed, she had come to the conclusion that her beloved apprentice would not be returning. Shedding a tear, the child of the abyss said her goodbyes to the blacksmith, her farewells to the thieves, and her condolences to Irina, who was so kind with her words, even if their abilities mirrored each other's. She'd stayed well clear of the blind woman, desiring to keep her body pure and unstained by her innate aura of darkness. The wretched child had resolved to find out why her student was so motivated on reaching the First Flame. For the legacy to be preserved? Unlikely. For the glory only found in felling the old lords? Perhaps. Or for the people that were on the Champion's journey through Lothric? Karla thought mainly of her student-turned-legend as she passed through the front doors of the Shrine, weaving a dark spell for the hollow who stood out of place, and disappearing into the world of Remnant. Her wandering path crossed with a friend out there.

But enough for now. This ancient tome on the residents of Firelink Shrine seems to have a page missing.

* * *

There is an old rat who you might see in Remnant, perhaps even older than the land itself. He does business not for the sport, but in remembrance. As a mysterious being from a clouded era, Greirat could hold a limitless supply of items within his inventory. But the rat was hard to find, his associates even more difficult.

In a building of a town, there was some trouble happening, right now. A representative of a faction in the new world was unhappy with his prices. The animal-man grew closer and bigger, but Greirat was no longer fazed from such acts anymore, one of the many gifts that came from his time with the Chosen Ash, who had been wreathed in bravery and steadfastness, allowing a petty thief like him to share in the great aura.

So, instead of turning his tail, he remained as he was, looking at his client through the eyes of his old hood, now out of fashion, apparently. But this man in front of him, he thinks that threatening the dealer will make it easier?

If the Ashen one had no souls to deal, then souls would be taken from the hostile residents of Lothric to make a deal. The Champion would never have drawn a blade in anger, it was only unsheathed to quickly block a speck of nothing, then quickly unblock, repeating the action until there was nothing to speak of. But this person had misunderstood, and with the appearance of an accomplice, the faction representative had exited, growling to himself as the wooden door closed with a bang, result of a forceful action.

Under his hood, Greitat chuckled at the witch, who appeared from a service door beside him, dressed as she had always been, with her black robes.

"We have an arranged service coming soon, do we not?" The woman had found the Rat someway in her journeys across the new land known as Remnant. Karla had decided to wait for a little while with him, then soon set out for the rest of the unknown land, in the same way that her savior did, just, a hollow mimic of what the Champion was able to accomplish.

The old thieve looked around the small building. It apparently was the old shop of a smith, so already there was a familiarity of the place. There were hooks along the sides, holding the weapons of choice for all kinds of fighters.

On one side, a large iron sword greedily hogs space for itself, it's blade was as long as a human's body, heavy as a stone, and yet, sharp as the era it had was widely used in.

The legendary Zweihander, a large straight sword that was rarely picked nowadays, now that most were looking to the use of the fancy, customisable weaponry, those who look for classic swords were far and few inbetween. Among those, it was never easy to wield this Ultra Great Sword, for it's weight is summarised with it's title. 'Zweihander', meaning this weapon requires two hands to wield effectively.

Assuming you were a generic human, of course. Besides, he was constantly moving around the land, scrounging for anything that could be of use, especially in areas where ruins were dense.

Perhaps a longsword would be more suited to the generation of hunters in training, before they find what they specialise in. Perhaps a DEX, or, with any luck, build into the STR/VGR category.

The front door swung open with a creak, and a young maiden with her hair a dark black stepped into the building, followed by a similar aged lady with her hair a peculiar green.

"Do you sell..." The woman who had entered first looked around the place. Finding only iron blades and common firearms, the disappointment could be evident in her voice. "any dust here?" She would have ended flatly, but she felt as if it would sully her voice.

"No. W-we only sell weapons here. No dust, but..." Now the woman was interested, first, she was looking anywhere but him, but once Greirat began to mention something akin to a replacement, he had her attention.

From behind the counter, he reached for something even less popular than dust, for the sources for this are limited to Greirat himself. He'd asked the old grandmother of Firelink for the ashes, and she graciously provided. The thief-and-merchant was able to produce the resins that the Ashen One had used on his perilous trek to find the Lords of Cinder.

But as of now, the merchant only felt comfortable selling the gold, charcoal, and pale pine resins. Human resin, a medium of darkness that could be used to enhance a weapon, but being born and raised in a place where fire was revered as a source of life and strength, with dark as the antithesis, it just felt wrong to drabble in the arts. Loretta would not be impressed, bless her soul.

Karla was different, the pyromancer had grown on him during his days at Firelink Shrine. He was all alone for an eternity in that cage, Greirat had forgotten what it was like to have something, anything. For all that was in that cage was a lonely rat, and a ring that he was foolish enough not to gift to Loretta earlier, as a way of saying thanks.

And to apologise.

What Greirat had placed on the counter was a golden powder-like substance in a small leather bag. She was getting impatient, eyeing the thing that resembled dust with a hidden curiosity, the question was already in the air.

"Now, how you use something such as this..." The merchant looked at his old friend, who already had a shortsword stretched towards him. Taking the melee weapon, he took a pinch of the yellow grains, and spread them on the blade of the weapon.

Still, the two girls held an expectant face, and he chuckled. It was all flipped the next moment.

What had happened in this next moment had convinced Cinder that she needed this substance, and anything like it.

So, with the power bestowed, she willed her orange eyes to become a bright yellow.

* * *

 **Hey guys, ive been getting reviews to change it up with the characters a little bit, so here it is!**

 **Gotta love Greirat.**

 **Please remember that i have only played a little bit of dark souls 2, and not dark souls 1. But anything about dark souls 3 i can do.**

 **Thanks for havin a read m8!**


	12. Chapter 12: Lady of the Painted World

**He-hey.**

 **I just came out of exam week.**

 **Heres a chapter :3**

* * *

Remnant is a home for the Humans and the Faunus, though the term may vary depending on who says it. It is called this for it is the residue of a once great kingdom. Like the corpse of a king, only, the king is Lothric, and what remains is Remnant.

This kingdom had it's time, it has passed, as do all things. But for some, the barriers between their home and it's surroundings will fracture, and the two environments will become intertwined. For one reason or another, allies form and enemies are born.

As it so happens in a forest not that far from here.

* * *

Cinder had failed her goal in Vale, at Beacon. The Fall Maiden was so close to her, if it wasn't for those children, then the powers of Autumn would be hers to command.

It was those children, who had only distracted her for what felt like a minute. Because of their interference, the maiden's body had disappeared, leaving behind frosted steel.

She was so angry that she didn't even notice the children escaping.

And her superior was even more furious with her for failing.

The results of the night of attack was that Vale had been left in shambles, the dark creatures roam the town with little resistance, of whom were more concerned with their general survival.

But, by the end of the week, the sky was filled with more of their iron contraptions, come to reclaim the town that teetered on complete destruction.

But now, Cinder had finally found Amber, but not without a little forceful guidance from her master.

But now, there was a woman who stood inbetween Cinder, and Amber, and neither seems to back down. A large scythe was raised and the evil doer, it's curved blade pointed to the ground.

"Return from whence thou cam'st, seeker of power." In the dimly lit interior of a large cathedral, Amber's guardian wields a large scythe. It was almost twice the size of a man, and rests in her right hand.

With clothes that seem out of date, Cinder's opponent takes steps towards her. But the way they were made, so slow and carefree, made Cinder feel as if she was just another human in a million, nothing special.

She guards a locked door, behind it, the resting body of Amber Autumn is observed and kept stable by one of her trusted allies. The maiden's powers over the elements were uncannily familiar, she remembered warriors who tipped their swords in crystal, brought a powerful flame into their bodies, and covered their blades in the darkness associated with man. And this woman, along with those similar to her, were able to employ powers such as this.

Friede could remember a person who had left the painted world, the first to be willing, in fact. From what she was told, the person was a kind of sorcerer, and the powers these maidens use were likely only because of his doing.

To Sister Friede, what came from the painted world should be kept a secret to the outside.

The intruder readied a pair of curved blades, and pulled them together, forming a creative bow. An arrow pulled on the string, Cinder released her hold.

Petty. A human-like move, is it not?

The arrow was sliced apart, leaving a ghostly trail in her scythe's path.

Clearly, Cinder had not been ready for the next movement. Her bow was raised, but not ready, her hand was quick, but not agile. By Elfriede's standards, what was fast became slow.

The frost-wielder darted to the side in a sidestep that looked like she was gliding across the ground, she halted with unparalleled grace. A disturbed cloud of frost was forced into the air by Friede's sudden speed. She continued to stride in a sideways manner, picking the time to move against that who chases that which should remain in the Painted Worlds.

A great leap across the snowy stone, and Friede's great scythe hung over her head. With two hands, the reaper's blade curved against the wind in front of her, coming to a stop above her. She took a step forwards and sliced into the ground.

Cinder had already back away after Friede had drifted past the buffer between them, leaving her to slice the space where she used to be. Only a moment later, and she would have suffered a wound from that weapon.

And from the way the scythe's swings were always followed by a ghostly, trail of scattered snow-like dust, Cinder decided to be extra cautious with her choices.

The guardian noticed her defensive attitude. Going with the move in her head, Friede backstepped, and used her weapon's blade to lift crystals of snow and ice in front.

"Huh?" She was after Amber's life, and the guardian had disappeared. Figuring that this couldn't be a retreat, Cinder remained on guard, at least her semblance was known to her. But there...

There was a chill that spread into the inner cathedral, the tingling of metal being sharpened speared into the snowy arena.

Left without sight of who to fell, Cinder could do nothing but turn and turn, expecting to see some sort of shimmer that signified her location. But none to be found, leaving her to trust her instincts, and focus on sounds.

"Ergh!"

Her teeth clenched in momentary surprise and fear when suddenly, Friede appeared out of nowhere, holding the sycthe high on her right. When it lowered, the weapon scraped the ground with ease, and it broke into the air above her.

And then her instincts told her to move away, but her hands. Her hands just acted on their own, Cinder's feet followed, acting independent of a panicked Cinder Fall.

This panic defeated her, and she became a victim of Friede's hold.

The intruder was not only sliced by the blade, but hung in the air. All she could see was the cloth of Friede's dress, and the snow of the cathedral.

It was already chilly in this place, but something like ice had joined one of Cinder's sides, opposite of Amber's ally.

The frost spread over the region, but then force was added to the ice. A searing slice pulled her from the air, and smashed the woman into the ground in an icy impact.

A grunt, then a silent gritting of teeth.

"Now return from whence thou cam'st. For that is thy place of belonging." A warning, gentle of voice, spread through the interior.

On the ground below Friede, Cinder pulled herself into a rolling motion.

A sweep of her blade, and Friede pulled Cinder out of the escape. She swung again, not only to attack, but to bring space between the two of them.

The large arc of the scythe was how she flipped backwards, landing without any kind of thud, but with gentle grace.

Honestly, it was like the bow and blades Cinder brought with her were only for show.

A wind blew from where the guardian had disappeared, icy crystals surged along the ground below it, reaching towards her. She darted backwards.

What Cinder did not know, was that Friede was in the air above her.

The lady treated herself to an unknowing Cinder, and sliced into her from the above.

She suffered the blow, and backstepped away. Friede did the same.

The blade of the scythe cut against the ground, and she became unseen once more. Within a second, a cloud of snow breathed upwards.

Behind Cinder, the sound of her clothing ruffled against itself. Turn and slice, but far too short in reach. Besides, she could still not be seen.

The same sound of a metal sharpening, but it came with an exhale of a breathe of effort. From where she was, Cinder could not even tell where it came from, but knew what it was that Friede is planning, at least, it was likely.

It came quicker than it did last time. The critical hold was evaded, and finally, Cinder scored her first attack against Lady Friede. She cautiously sliced her blades against her once more, knocking Amber's guardian out of form with each strike.

She's had enough.

She whisked herself backwards, dragging crystal ice into the air wherever her feet touched the ground. Ceasing herself, the great scythe was pulled into a new hold

The pole of the weapon was held along her back, a hand on the stick that pointed to the ceiling, another closer to the blade, which pointed outwards, away from the user. Friede bent her body along with the form. Cinder let her feet fall with great heed, she was already feeling even colder than usual, her blades were held with ready.

This cathedral, it somehow made it out of the painting. Amber rests in a secret door, together with an accomplice of hers. A large window at the end of a wall lets the rime-soaked rays of sun filter through, casting shreds of light in the interior. Some brass candle-sticks did their best to light the interior. Even so, the cathedral was an ill-lit place of twilight. And somehow, it was snowing in this large room of prayer.

Friede extended her body, and was launched into the air, a blast of force spawned a cloud of glass-like ice.

Cinder could do little against attacks like this without her dark bow, she wasn't even sure if using the thing would help her. The arrow she used earlier had been sliced apart like it was an ant. She decided to weave away from the blade when the time is right, but she knew little of the extent of Friede's abilities.

Little knew, for the last time she had fought another was long ago, when the Fall maiden was another.

She hoped the other vessels had guardians like her.

Friede started to fall through the space between them, she held her form. Entering her blade's reach, the top hand violently pulled the pole, instantly the scythe was forced into the ground, straight speed never before seen by Cinder caught her before she was able to even dodge.

So she was flattened by the blade, but the extent of this movement was about to reveal.

When the large blade of the weapon scraped the floor, it surged with crystal ice that reached far beyond than what was needed. The snowy stone had been coated with conjured frost.

And then, all at once, it shattered. And then, Cinder shrieked in pain as she was launched into the air.

Maybe next time, she would wear something more than a dress into battle.

Once more, Friede let her blade glide across the intruder's side, slicing into a similarly made wound with it's chilled metal. And once more, a searing slice pulled her from the air, and smashed the woman into the ground in an icy impact.

"Now. Leave us be, forlorn thou seemest not, and have no place in this cathedral."

* * *

 **A.**

 **So i got the dlc.**

 **its Sister Friede.**

 **Might continue if people ask for it.**


	13. Chapter 13: Pontiff Sulyvahn

**Here is a segment that i have apparently been asked for, but i still am confused as to why this person. He is a jerk right?**

 **Ah well.**

* * *

A bullhead roamed through the skies. In it, were six individuals, we will be paying attention to five of these people.

Ruby and her team had been tasked with a very special mission for a few days. Headmaster Ozpin had requested her team with an exploration mission into the unknown!

But Yang had been the first to complain about the task, going on about fisticuffs and blowing mobs up. Sometimes her blonde sister was too much to handle. Hah! She almost punched another student just for bumping into her!

Ahh, but then there was Professor Goodwitch, back at it again with the reprimands and the detention slips. It was like she was able to transport herself anywhere, if the goal was to inconvenience them and make a fuss about it.

Why can't she just be cool about everything? Like that one student who's always in an alleyway in Vale.

The rest of Ruby's team just seemed to be okay with the exploration mission. Even now, on the bullhead, they were either brushing dust off of their shoulders, or was engrossed in a novel. Occasionally, Weiss would address Yang's problem with a foot that drilled a hole into the floor by repeatedly tapping the metal surface out of boredom.

Ruby herself was actually a little nervous, threads of thoughts swirled in her mind. They formed questions that would make sense coming from Lady Scarlatina;

If this place hadn't been expanded to before, then there must have been a problematic prevalence of the darkness.

One of the professors had mentioned a little tidbit, though Ruby did have to scrunch her face in order to remember it.

The professor said that the area that they were transiting to is a massive ruin, almost the size of a city. He'd also said something else, but Ruby could only remember it like this;

Super-old.

The sound of chuckling from across the compartment confused her, and made her go:

"Huh?"

"Ruby, your face!" Her sister blurted from beside her, and she took a look at the blondie next to her. Then Yang herself began to jitter with laughter. What was happening? Was there something on her face? She was missing something, did these three have an inside joke and not tell her!?

"Wha-what's so funny" The little woman asked. A glance at the opposite side of the holding room, and she saw Weiss holding a hand to her mouth, besides her, Blake let the novel rest on her lap, the girl apparently witnessed the younger's face.

Her question would not have the answer it seeked. Instead, Ruby's sister represented three fourths of team RWBY, with a dismissal of sorts.

"Oh, it's nothing Ruby, don't worry. Hrk!" The woman started her own fit of laughter, inciting a trace of rage in her younger sister. But, the guidance of an adult prevented any further discretion.

"Now, now, girls. We musn't lose focus now. Look! The ruins are close by."

What venture into the past made was without this gentleman? A doctor in a certain field, Sir Oobleck of the super caffeine always kept an interest of ancient sites and relics. Sadly, few were without the fingers of the darkness.

The doctor pointed a finger towards the endless expanse of green. To which Yang and her personality were left confused.

"I don't see anything, prof." She was unable to find anything ruin-y, even with the assistance of the revered hand-above-your-eyes-so-you-think-you-can-see-further-and-sharper technique.

"Well, that's because you need to know what you're looking for." The professor ducked away from the scene, and into the pilot's room.

"I still don't see it."

I doubt she ever would.

* * *

The five had set their foot the broken city, on a walkway of bricks, where the professor was prepping them for an excursion of the ages. It was here, where a deformed monster could surprise them from behind. But in this time, such things didn't exist anymore.

"Now girls, don't stray too far. There's always the chance of the stray grimm, or even a whole pack of them here, so don't wander off without letting me know first." The man was right to give this speech, this place was one of tragedy and death. Now though, it was a crumbled city, not even a fraction of the glory that it was in the age so long ago.

"Okay!"

"Of course."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

Ahh, yes, the professor could see the excitement in their eyes from even behind his encircled spectacles.

"Rejoice, however! As we will be one of the first to explore this no-doubt ancient relic of a time long past. Come! We have much ground to cover." The gentleman started towards the crumbled city, leaving some of team RWBY behind.

"So, what do you think, Weiss?"

" ~sigh~ It's a waste of my time, Ruby." The heiress in white forced a palm to her head, annoyed by the fact that she had to come along with Oobleck of all people when she could be at the dorm studying.

"Come on, guys!" Up ahead, Yang called out to the two. Blake was beside her, taking in the dilapidated surroundings.

At this point, little Zwei had awoken from a lengthy nap, and appeared from Ruby's backpack.

Up high above, in a tall tower, sat a girl who appeared to be a ghost. Her form was spectral, the same as her clothing; a simple dress and a thin veil of white that flowed along with the slow breeze of Anor Londo.

For once, she felt the presence of others in this decrepit city. She was sure that once nature had settled in, Irithyll would be just a mass of green along with the encroaching forest.

But once these five set foot past the faded barrier, she knew that their lives would be in danger, for even if the dreaded spirits have aged into dust, he who wrongfully declared himself as pontiff still guards the church that connected to Anor Londo.

How could she forget the vile stench in the air. Even now, from her high perch, the woman felt the horrid aura of the one who imprisoned her dear brother.

How long has she prayed for his safety...

Since forever, much of her thoughts were about her siblings.

* * *

"That's enough rest for now girls." As the professor stood, the team he was in charge of groaned altogether at varying tones and volumes. A rather talkative girl blabbed her inconvenience.

"What's there to explooore? It's been nothing but stone buildings after stone buildings, and there's not even a single grimm in sight. Exploring is so b-horing!" The blond lay stretched out, apparently tired from the walking, or maybe just the boredom that filled every misplaced brick, did she mention that it was cold for a forest area?

The group took a rest outside of a building that towered every other that they had passed, and seemed to be the main attraction from the city's time, if the road leading up to it, and the altar right in front were any kind of sign.

Amazingly so, where Yang lay on her back, tired and defeated by the immense blandness of her surroundings, an unnamed warrior did the same exact pose, waiting for an ally to co-operate against a rather tough Heir of Fire, in order to link a certain fire.

But any kind of traces they left in the grass, or snow back then were forgotten by the world. Maybe it was for the better. Lord knows how defeated they would be when they discover that a particular princess has disappeared from a certain couch, in a room that was once filled with the glorious, warm rays of the great sun that shone down on all.

"Now, how about you help this old man in opening this gate? Something tells me that there is an object of importance behind these large doors! I'm sure that with the four of us, this will be as easy as your entrance exams!"

 **~Bark!~**

The doors that the professor was referring to was indeed quite large, it once was a proud green, lined with once brilliant strips of gold. But the gate had suffered wear, and the decorations on the door were reduced to a dull combination.

"Hmm, lighter than I had originally expected but no matter!"

The front doors of the building opened with a creak that had been held in for centuries upon centuries. The gates had only been opened enough to let them through, and allowed a dim light to fill the inside like a bright spear through the darkness.

There were wooden benches, many of them intricately designed. All arranged similarly to a church or cathedral. The floor seemed to be some kind of dim, yet polished marble that slightly reflected the incoming light. But with how scarce and weak the rays were, these were the only things visible, as the lighting that once filled the room had long ceased to produce it.

Of course, this was only possible because of Zwei lightly pushing against the door with his front two legs.

"Uhm, professor Oobleck.." Blake's keen eyes granted her brighter vision, and she was able to see the something that resembled a humanoid; a body supported by a pair of legs far off into the distance.

But where was the arms?

Eventually, the doctor handled his glasses and his brows started to lower.

"Uhm, what's that?" Weiss and her high pitched voice filled their ears, the topic of which being a diagonal line of orange flame come to life, along with a smatter of purple right below the fire. The flame gave a dull light, and shed it on the form of the cathedral's guard, the one responsible for millions of bloodstains and broken instruments of control. Weiss' folded arms would not do against this one.

"Oh yeah!" The winds of life breathed through Yang, and she repulsed her arms, turning the large metal wristbands into large metal wrist cannons. Already, she was rearing to go.

"Maybe, he's friendly?" Ruby's own high pitched voice asked the question that everyone knew the answer to.

"I highly doubt it, Ruby. Those are weapons held in a stance that suggests the wielder is to use them in combat, which I suspect is what the wielder wants with us." The doctor fixed his glasses and pulled his treasure of a coffee cup into a large stick.

"Though I am extremely intrigued by the interior of this building, I believe that we must dispatch this combatant. Of whom no doubt has been here for what could have been centuries!" He adjusted his lenses again.

"H- _oh_ " The youngest visually slumpt. But maybe she could use this as some kind of practice, everyone knows she hasn't been doing that lately. So she produced the Rose from her person.

The rest of her team eventually followed suit.

At once, grey-blue like that of a cloud appeared through a window, and brought light into the inside. What revealed was a majestic building that definetly was a cathedral.

As well as the pontiff himself, who was in fact holding the line of flame and dot of purple

All of them noticed something out of place in this image. They could tell that the humanoid figure was far, but was twice the size of that should have been.

Dressed in ceremonial garb, he stalked down the church.

"Take extra care, girls. No doubt he must be powerful if he's been here for this long.

 **~Bark!~**

"Aw right! Come get some, you- _ugh_!"

Ah, yes, that opening lunge gets everyone the first time of they aren't focused. Clearly, she wasn't, so Yang was flattened like a pancake after being thrown back a ways away.

She got back up, and formed up with everyone else.

Oobleck suggested they split, taking the familiar chance that this enlargened human was not able to deal with an increasing amount of combatants.

* * *

Weiss used her Estoc-like weapon's chamber and pointed the blade against the hard flooring, and with a light tap, giant shards of ice the size of men formed along the ground, rapidly approaching the backside of the pontiff.

But, and age old mechanic of boss-hood meant that the frost was taken with no interruption from his flaming slash.

The victim of which was Yang, who chose to fight the beast of a man head on. Very early on, she discovered that she could not avoid the flaming blade if it was used, so, forced into using her shotty blasters, the almost-huntress always stood well out of range, not trusting that the purple blade would stay dormant for long.

She grunted in shock when the usually-motionless sword of Judgment surprised her with a thunderous thrust, reaching way past Yang's predictions. And she thought she did well at avoiding his flaming slashes.

It was always that poke of an attack that gets her just when his more active sword ends it's movement.

A most pressing damage burst required attention, and the pontiff slowly turned on his uncolored feet.

Weiss ceased her circle of ice, earlier attempts at immobilising him had proven useless, her shackles of ice would sail to his limbs, only to be broken instantly once they started to take form.

She might have been a fair distance away, safe to manipulate her semblance and help how she can.

The larger, more dominant weapon in his right hand was lifted into the air, where it hung. But while it was there, the pontiff's legs carried himself forward two large paces. A monstrous groan of effort filled the cathedral.

In one motion, the Profaned Greatsword struck the hard floor, resulting in an echoing;

 **Clonk!**

Weiss was smart to evade.

A large explosion from behind shook the room, which had done the impossible.

The church guardian lowered to his knees, the burning blade, alongside the Judgment of the Old Moon crossed against the floor, unused.

Everyone wanted to take at least a couple of hits in, surely, they could all finish him off now.

Dash, leap, even cast. They sliced and bashed their own weapons against the lowered pontiff.

Professor Oobleck was a little surprised at how his rockets turned out, so he was a little late to the event.

But this meant that he, along with Weiss, were able to make out wisps of darkness that started to form around him. With a frantic shout, a warning he issued.

"Girls, get ou- _rgh_!" Even if he wasn't at the very center of the blast, he felt the force that caused it, and was forced to move away.

Three quarters of team RWBY, however, were exposed to an anti-cheap tactic. A blast of smoke-like mist accompanied by what looked like the sky on a starry night blasted them all back, leaving them tired and puffed at what the pontiff had just performed.

He stood up again. He gained from the explosion, a pair of wings, black in color and looked more like the branches of a tree.

The tip of the Profaned Greatsword lowered towards the ground. By now, the downed almost-huntresses had risen back up, but knew what could happen, especially after what just happened.

Obviously, except Yang. Girl was on a short fuse, angry to the point where the iris changed colors, she yelled and leaped at the larger humanoid.

With the flaming greatsword lowered, the magic-infused judgment of the moon was raised in a ceremonial form.

The prime reason for the sword, was not to tie up a string of strikes with an effective thrust. It was for another reason. Sorcerer Sulyvahn, he was once called, and the Ceremony of Judgment was his zenith in sorcery.

* * *

 **eeeey**

 **bloodborne got me like 'whaaaa', so it's been a while. longer chp though**

 **Unless a lot of people want the next phase, i guess il just continue the exploration.**

 **If not, then next part will be PF phase 2.**

 **ive got a bit of a service for the ds1 fans in the next few chps:**

 **byeee :]**


	14. Chapter 14: No tears ahead

**Hey guys, here's an update.**

 **I think im gonna save part two of pontiff for another time, theres something i wanna do here.**

* * *

"Where do we go, Jaune?" Ruby asked her local cartographer for directions, looking spry and lovable like she always was.

"It says...it says that we have to cut through some abandoned ruins." The recovered youngster tilted the map sideways over and again, before coming to the conclusions that the quickest way to the next town was the remains of an old town.

"Does the map say what the name of the town is?" There was another with them, similarly aged and dressed mostly in green. He asked this specific question, for the rumor that the upcoming location was once a place of only death, and that only a madman would seek passage through here. All three of them inspected the map closely, looking for the same answer.

And all three of them groaned inquisitively when they found that the little broken down house on the map held no name to it. It was merely a house that had undergone the passage of time, shown through the walls that fell, and the roof that tilted precariously close to the same fate.

"Uhm. Guys!?" The final addition to their traveling band, yet another of close, if not the same age. She was at the peak of a tree, and was the only one properly looking ahead. Her three compatriots turned their attention to her.

"Are we meant to go through that HUGE forest!?" Even at tree height, all she could see was the stretch of dark green leaves, eventually meeting with the sky.

The three on ground level finally took the time to look away from the map, and finally noticed the expanse of the forest that stood in the distance.

"This forest is abandoned by men and Grimm alike. Under normal circumstances, we would go around it, but we're in a bit of a hurry, right?" The body of green waved a hand to further express his opinion.

Naturally, their main goal was to reach a specific sanctuary, but it would do them no harm to get a bit of a headstart by cutting through these ancient woods. So it is that the three apart from the green one resolved on passing through the great obstacle ahead, as opposed to traversing the area around it. The teen on the top of the tree leaped off, landing as if she had only dropped an inch before reaching the dirt ground.

"So, why was it abandoned, Ren?" The team's leader could only question it's reason.

"Supernatural activities, from what I've heard."

"You mean ghosts!?" From behind the three, their tree-friend filled with giggles, the contagious kind.

"People always felt like they were being watched whenever they set a single foot into the forest. Most of the time, they disappeared without a trace as to where they've gone, it's certainly a mysterious place, and everyone can always just go around, it's not that far. But it's best to arrive at Haven as quick as we can." Ren still eyed the woods ahead, already feeling observed, just from a birds that perched nearby. It really was imperative that they reach the Kingdom as quick as possible.

"Whatever's got people like that, I'm sure we can handle it! We're hunters! Onwards!" Suddenly, she took charge, leading the other three straight into the oversized forest, where no Grimm dares to nest.

"AHAHAHA!" She was followed closely by someone with an identical disposition, despite the age gap between them.

* * *

Through the overgrown woods they traveled, past a place where undead once congregated. Under the sky of leaves, around the infinitely deep hole of pure darkness, until they found theirselves at a clearing with only one detail, other than the slight waterfall to the side.

"Wow...This looks like a huge trap." The four of them already had their personal effects at the ready, scanning the area an unnecessarily high amount of times.

Everyone was looking at the one detail that gave character to this otherwise bland land-scape. A ginormous grave-looking thing, suspiciously free of the moss that coated every other man-made structure. An impossibly huge sword stuck into the grass in front, from the size, it could easily have been used by giants. The landmark was surrounded by an incredible amount of swords in a similar placement; thrust into the ground.

They were in amazement, Ruby and Nora inched closer towards it, stepping around the rusted weapons found between them and the grave. Upon closer inspection, the giant weapon looked ancient as the forest itself. Across the length of the blade, metal was chipped and broken off in some places, the joint between it and the hilt was lined with detail.

Ruby's own amazement of weapons forced her hand, and it hovered closely to the relic, where Nora eyeballed the weapon itself.

Over with Jaune and Ren, there was a little more caution in the air.

 _'We could get ambushed at any moment, be careful, me!'_

The two behind the girls steadily observed the clearing.

The waterfall was small in size, but it's water flowed quickly. A narrow stream of the clear liquid formed of it, stretching away into the forest. The clearing was well-hidden by a ring of dark trees as the night settled in. A large animal climbed onto the landmark at the center.

...

...

 **!**

"Ruby, Nora! Get away from there!" He shouted from the entrance towards the girls, who turned back around to discern the problem. Meanwhile, the other boy only remained in silence as he could only believe this to be a legend of some sort.

But a shadow took ground below their feet, and they looked upwards. Just so did the millions who came before them.

"Huh?" The two girls followed his eyes, and found the face of an ancient guardian.

"Uh...Wha!?" The wheels turned in Nora and Ruby's brain, as they finally grasped that what they were looking at was the face of an aggravated giant wolf.

The face, as furry as it is, bared aggression towards the girls. A black snout just above a jaw lined with the same color. She snarled loudly and gained a frenzy-like widen of the amber eyes. The great animal recoiled downwards off the large tombstone, and took the handle of the lodged relic within her mouth. Running along the grass, she skid to a stop behind the humans, who had come together. They held their weapons much tighter now.

They tightened form and muttered to form a plan, while a cry directed to the moon filled the night with it's ring. They put aside their disbelief only moments ago, much of it arose when they discovered that it was not some giant Grimm beast, just a large wolf.

The humans kept together, a shield-man at point. She was already above him.

Her head turned, and the giant blade followed followed with her, although somehow it gained a bright blue hue. The momentum in the slash pulled the wolf away from the four, who now splintered off on their own, leaving point-guard by himself.

Sif eyed the almost unflinching warrior, unfazed as his allies dispersed like wind. Her ears told her of the loud falling of feet against the grass, there was one to each of her sides. Their footsteps became louder and closer, then the large blade was brought around. The wolf of old spun on the spot, hitting both ambushers at once. The large blade knocked the lighter humans backwards.

She twirled again in the same motion, almost hitting the stray ninja-like boy. He slid along the grass while the blade whirled above his head. But before any kind of strike, the wolf swung her head up at an angle and flung herself backwards, undoing any effort of attack.

It was often easy to misunderstand the ability of this old wolf, a well designed and detailed sword was not meant to be used for animals, instead for valiant knights. For the four humans here, it was likely their first time observing such a spectacle outside of false re-telling of legends or pictures of fictional characters.

She might have fought better without the sword, instead only using her claws and fangs. It was only natural, she was given them, why not make use of it? But it wasn't simple power that would make her forgo this sentimental blade.

There were wonderful times in her young age, and this sword was present with the one who brought it.

She turned to the little girl with the great scythe, who had already recovered. The great wolf turned her head to heave the greatsword around in a large angle, and returned the slash in the same angle.

It seems, that since the last undead came through Darkroot, humans have become at least a little bit more agile, evident in how the red-draped girl leaped backwards far more than what any human she was used to.

In her memory, only the race of gods could achieve such a thing.

The thumping of boots and a frantic yell attracted the wolf's eyes.

The size of the grey wolf forced a surge of anxiety unto the heart of the young old instinct struck through his soul with a blade of fear, and surged an old nightmare in his eyes. It was moreso the fact that the beasts he was used to never showed any sort of expression upon their faces.

And this one, likely the only remaining from her kind, or era perhaps, was the first of any kind of living beast for the fearful teenager to have to combat

Sif's wide eyes detailed only by a minute black dot was easily connected with the frenzy of blood that are craved by beasts who have given into the rabidness of a never-ending hunt.

The old wolf rushed the young human, who's eyes seemed to mirror her's out of fear.

As Sif proceeded, so did the young man's agitated heart.

Out of nowhere, she reared on her hind legs, and thrust the relic blade into the dirt of the soil.

Everything halted at that point, weapons were lowered, and the grass ruffled no more.

They stomped against the grass a little more when the great wolf treaded towards their member, the shielded hunter.

His three compatriots started to rush once more when Sif trampled him under her front paws, and pushed her nose into his personal space.

With a grumble that could be felt across the entire clearing, came short rushes of air, and the convulsing of her black nose. In all her waiting, and all her halting of undead, she lost the passing of time.

On his scent, Sif found the absence of the great curse.

It had the sharp stench of death, and it was easy for her to tell between who was afflicted, and who was spared.

Weather these humans had yet to be consumed by the Darksign, or even if it had disappeared, this was no place for humans.

Darkroot was no place for humans, a great corruption had spread around.

Her paw lightened, and she lifted herself up from the little figure that writhed on the ground. Slowed to a walking pace, she lifted the handle of the greatsword, and returned it to the front of the grave, for her to use against the next undead to come through.

She howled to the moon, and disappeared behind the giant tombstone.

Sif never ventured past Artorias' grave, and as such was not able to see that the Abyss had faded under the progression of existence. The flame, and the sacrifices to prolong it, have all but ended.

Thankfully, she may never have to lift that sword again.

And, with any hope, the old orange lines just in front of the door that inscribed 'tears' would never come true ever again

...

...

"Uh, what was that?"

A collective mind, wasn't it?

* * *

 **Heey**

 **2017 is shaping up okay.  
**

 **reeeally starting to think about a bloodborne chapter.**

 **i still havent forgotten about reqs though!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Wall

**Helloo.**

 **dont wrry. legendarylegend28 is coming soon, about 1-3 chaps away. unless people want something else.**

 **I dont actually know what to do with dwayne**

* * *

"Ow, that hurts!"

"Shh! He'll see us!"

"Did you just assume it's gender?"

"Quiet, or he really will find out."

Today was a different day for team RWBY, a very different day. Whether it was because they were not able to sleep the night before for some reason; today was a strange day.

Saddled with yet another boring mission, they were once again collecting sap that could be found within the trees of Emerald Forest. But that all changed once the leader beckoned the rest of her team to come on over to her position.

They all hid in cover of an unusually large green bush, either lying on the grass or crouching.

"Uh, Ruby...what in the world is that?" An arm draped in white shot over her head, towards the spectacle of the century.

The four of them observed a walking rock in a clearing. It was grey and looked like it would have a rough texture if they were to rub their hands over it. A particularly large rock formation, rectangle in size moved seperately from the main body, it sported chains that wrapped it's surface.

"I don't know, but it looks like a person!"

"Ruby, what rocks have you been looking at?"

Unperturbed by the rudeness of that sentence, the younger girl watched the walking rock in ultra awe.

A giant curved something hung on Dwayne Johnsons's shoulder, it was dark, and resembled a smashing weapon, from the lack of any kind of sharp blade.

Maybe it was a transforming weapon?

But it looked too primitive to be one. It lacked complex exterior design, instead sporting a simple, crude kind of art.

Without any warning, the smash tool was taken into two hands, placing the rectangle thing on his back.

"Looks like a stray beowolf."

The rock-man slowly hiked to the black monster, placing little effort into stride.

The evil thing lunged into a scratch at his armor, and continued to claw all frenzy-like without getting anywhere significant. A second later, it was flattened with a large hammer-like thing. It writhed on the grass, howled into the warm afternoon sky, and disappeared from existence in some kind of mist.

"Oh my gosh! Eek-ap!"

"Quiet, you dunce, or we'll really get caught!"

"Don't scratch me!"

"Ergh!"

It deformed into bickering, and before long, the object of interest has already disppeared from sight. The rock wandered the Emerald Forest until he met the border, where it first met signs of life after a mega-sleep.

* * *

The stone thing strolled down a sidewalk in the city of Vale. The part that looked like a face kept swivelling around, amused by the strides of living how different things looked from the time of the rock. On his sides were his stone arms, which held in their stone hands; a protective barrier made of stone and a tool meant to flatten things.

Metallic contraptions whizzed along a much broader, darker path, carrying with them loud blares of some sort of war-horn. The people he passed wore clothing that would usually be seen on the skin of royalty, they were often pretty and colorful. Compared to the bland greys found on many commoners way back when.

Due to the size of the walking stone, the passers often had to tilt their bodies to the side, allowing passage without touching the other. They often did with a confused glance up and down the rock's jagged details.

He passed buildings with glass that allowed him a peek into interiors filled with all kinds of things. There were weapons for many combatants on display.

This shop lacked any kind of flair, if an eye were to glance over it, there would be nothing to keep its attention.

A cancer curved sword, for the cheapest of dexfags, it hung on the back wall, behind and above the aged shopkeep. Straight swords, for the most basic of fighters, and even longbows were strewn about. But the familiar blades were to be drowned by the multitude of strange sticks, basic in design. The longer ones resembled staves, of the kind used by sorcerers, but seemed to...

 _Ahh_ , _perfect._

They seemed too perfect to be staves of that sort, rather a walking stick employed by an elderly man to help him stand up straight. The shorter variants simply lacked the length of the others, why it would; the reason was lost on the living rock.

Above the entrance door, was the establishment's title. A stranger lightly placed a hand on his rocky shoulder, only to help himself pass the standing stone.

The next keep over, and the difference between the two were like night and day. Where the arms shop kept a tasteless, uninteresting aesthetic, this following interior was styled with bright colors, able to grab hold of the attention of an onlooker. It was the kind of place where royals would purchase their jewelry, a large viewing space where they would convene over what kind of crystal they would take home with them. A total of two had entered the resin shop, who had decided to make a purchase.

Dwayne Johnson leaned towards the glass, and found that the main attraction, other than the tasteful flair, was a strange kind of powder on display. Alongside colored crystals, which were laid out individually as if each piece was the possesion of nobility, forever out of the hands of commoners.

It seems that even now, all different kinds of pine resins were famous for the effects they brought about with the use. But the gems; he had no idea what their effects were.

He glossed over the place, then left to explore the new town, taking in the new sights.

But before long, the afternoon turned to evening, and brought with it the spread of night. Not even after the final ray of sunshine disappeared, some nighttime gang-gankers appeared.

The rock was exploring the wonderful smell of the nighttime shore when it hapened.

One of the gang-gankers covered his entire head with a ski mask, and carried a lead pipe in two hands. To the left of the night-time criminal, a person held the glass neck of a shattered container of alcoholics, riddled with sharp spikes thirsty for flesh. The opposite of this evildoer was a slumped over man, holding a half-empty bottle of beer, with it's contents still swirling inside. He leaned on his standing buddy's shoulders.

"Ahahahaha*hic*...get i'm boiiis!"

The ski mask man ordered his two lackeys forward, and charged towards Dwayne himself.

 _"Ahahahahahah-_ _ **Oof!**_ _"_ The slumped-over man frantically gaffed one out, before his standing partner left his side, leaving him to fall onto the concrete and travel to Restland, where dreams really do come true. The other lackey, with the broken glass bottle followed behind his leader, his makeshift weapon glistened in the Dock's streetlights.

The two men charged towards Dwayne Johnson, unknowingly drunk off of a night out. The living rock turned around without taking a step, all thanks to lock-on strats.

In the leader's drunken haze, he tripped his own feet, knocking himself over, and joining his comrade-in-arms in the journey to the land of eternal rest. His subordinate, loyal to the end, followed him, immediately faceplanting himself into the concrete, and into the age of dark.

From behind the unconscious men, a darkness hid the true master mind.

"I knew those three couldn't do it."  
"Well, then. _It's up to me to take care of this mess._ "

A man stepped out of the covers of night. An unforgettable feature had formed on his face, where the face of a human once rest, now exists only a brown bag, detailed only by the snipped-out circles at the front, filled only with the darkness of humankind.

The bag-man darted through the ground beneath him and the rock, lifting a broken glass in one hand.

It crashed against the greyness of the rock, and crumbled into particles of light. He lifted the smashing tool over his head with both of his hands. As if the mastermind had been placed under a giant operational hydraulic press, he was flattened.

Beaten, defeated, and sprawled on the cold concrete, his strains voiced a thought.

 _"I...I was defeated...Impossible."_  
 _"Is t-this, is this the strength of...of god?"_

Within a second, the text that answered him painted the inside of his head in bold words.

 **U CAINT N0K IT DOUN.**  
 **U NO THAT U FOUN**  
 **THE WALL**  
 **THEWALL**  
 **NO 0nE On ERTH CAN MAKE IT FAWL**


	16. Chapter 16: Bloodborne

**Hello! I am very excited to bring to you; the very first (In what should be several) Bloodborne/RWBY X-over featured in this series!**

 **N-JOY**  
 **remember that i actually do not own the RWBY or the Bloodborne franchise/s.**

* * *

It was a nice day in Vale. It was a nice day in reality. The concept of warmth was one that was common in every living thing, and was almost associated with the glorious sun that deserved its praises in the old days.

There weren't many elderly found within the town, and most often kept to the indoors, where the god-like A/C would manipulate the inside to the preferred temperature.

But for one man, the cold filled him so much that warmth was just a far-off possibilty now, a fleeting dream. He dressed in a shriveled man's cloak, similar to what a vampire hunter would wear when the moon turns red. An large, ruined cape's ripped material would sway with every slight movement made by the old man, who's ancient legs only allowed for feeble movement. It's interior displayed a red that was so faded, it started to gray. It would become black once it became the exterior.

The aged man kept a top hat so old, one would easily be able to see the dust of age that fell upon the accessory. With white hair befitting his age, he patiently sat against a seat that was reserved for the elderly, and awaited the lifting of the flying ship that would take him to his destination. He kept the palms of his hands on the handle of a support cane, as his preffered sitting postition was one that had him lean forward.

He was missing a leg, but it was not immediately obvious, as his once-bright red trousers, now faded and frayed, covered much of the lost appendage. It was replaced by the limb one would most associate with pirate captains in the old tails of Captain Sparroe.

From the elder's age, everything about the town was often a sensation to lay eyes upon. Weather it was accredited to the beautiful sun, or the fact that the people were just so free, the city was a wonderful place to be. The last time he saw this many people in one place, the stench of blood and the snarls of beasts were within earshot. One radical difference noticed by the senior; was that some of the citizens inherited the traits of wild animals on their bodies.

What a world.

Earlier in the day, he had laid his eyes upon the frighteningly new and capable square, usually rectangle-shaped things that featured the moving mugs of all kinds of people and all kinds of things.

One specific piece of information he picked up from them was that the high academy was looking for Hunters with enough time on their hands to go up against the younger generation who would become the Hunters & Hunters of tommorow. Old habits kicked in when mentions of the younger generation were heard, him being the kind of person he is, the elder Hunter could have jumped at the opportunity to school the young. But only after asking the kind young sonnies and dearies on directions towards the location.

For the most part, the torch of the Hunter carried on from his time. One who would fight back the evil beasts who seek to devour mankind, as well as it's progression towards any kind of improvement. But, there were myriads upon myriads of distinctions between this elder's kind of Hunter, and the Hunters & Huntresses of the modern day.

For one, the threat of evil looms around the settlement of men at all times, not just when the night of the hunt would be called.

His wrinkled ears heard a whining that heightened pitch over time, and felt the machine shift with it's take-off. The side doors closed, leaving a still quiet within the passenger space. There was a space where the passenger could communicate with the pilot, if one so chooses, and the pilot was willing.

The pilot's voice was a man's, and was jovial in tone. Heard loud and clear in the otherwise hushed expanse.

 _"So, old man, you look like you've got some stories in you. It's not a long ride, but it's been a long day for me, so tell me one of 'em. No-one else is here, and don't worry; I'll be sure to keep 'em quiet, hehe"_

The old man looked up, taken from what could have been a little nap, and offered a chance conversation with a young 'un. It was a rare thing for the aged citizen, especially for him. In a frail voice, he answered.

 _"Ahh. Afternoon, sonnie. My name is...ah...Gehrman. Now, what to share..."_

At his age, even the action of speaking became a challenge at times.

* * *

" **I'LL RACE YA TO THE TOP!** "

"Huh?"

Nora screamed at her seven friends, challenging them all to a grand race to the very top of the practice room's dark seats. Ultimately, only a single opponent appeared, the older sibling of a girl.

The youngest of the group of friends sighed at how childish her sibling could be. Usually, the one running up the stairs would be her, but she just wasn't feeling it today.

The two pushed and shoved each other to the highest row of seats, where the victor will be crowned as ruler, and granted eternal glory. Where one suffered a slip-up, the other capitalised. Where many saw childish acts, others saw humor in the two, and giggles filled the practice room.

But, as their less energetic friends climbed the stairs like normal people, same their fellow beacon students, the head of the class session had arrived and stood on the elevated platform. The battle ground that would turn two students into two foes.

But today, it would go a little bit different. As the spots started to carry more and more students on it's back, the teacher waved her manipulation tool, a wand of sorts, and fixed her glasses with a gloved hand.

"Attention students..."

...

 **!**

"MISS VALKYRIE AND MISS LONG!"

The two tomboys stopped fake-fighting the other, and faced forwards, prompting the older woman to look away. Not even half a second away, the blonde girl punch the knee of her ginger friend, causing the two to snicker in laughter, as well as a couple more in the room.

The teacher growled, and once again adjusted her glasses to distract herself.

"Children, we will be having a visitor come in today."

"He might be a little old, but I expect you all to be on your best behaviour." She crossed her arms.

Just then, the students broke into discussions with the person next to them, and the student opposite, speculating on various things.

Just then, the entrance doors opened, and in leaked the brighter outside light against the darker space.

In hobbled a man, walking as if he was an infant once more; little steps ahead the other. In one hand, he carried a cane to allow more stable movement, the other went along with said movement, but carried a certain weight to it. When he approached the elevated platform, the elder man jumped up to it, like he was young once again.

Heads turned, bunny ears, all of it. The students all observed the aged Hunter as he came to stand next to their teacher. A ragged, partly-torn cape swaying from his back beheld generations of experience and battles. Hidden from view was a long, curved blade that rests at his hip, and a tree-branch-like stick under the cape.

Their teacher mumbled a greetings to the visitor, which was returned in kind, before she announced the introduction of the newcomer.

"Students, this is Gehrman. He will be our opponent for today. But remember what I said." Quickly, she glossed over the previous memo.

"Now, which one of you would be willing to participate in a practice match?" Green eyes examined the entire student body within the room, looking specifically for anyone hiding their faces, or a student who's attention was placed elsewhere.

None today.

Instead, a pale hand raised up.

"I'll do it, Miss Goodwitch."

* * *

The student who volunteered for the match against the elder was most known for her status as undefeated, only forced into a draw against one other student in Beacon.

Above the two, a mug shot of the student hung in place, above her name. But there was none to be found of the man before her

She produced a red sword and shield, and entered a basic sword-and-shield stance that was the first Pyrrha learned.

In the same moment, Gehrman took the curved blade and smacked it behind his right hip, hearing it clank against an object. Shortly after, the branch-like material from under his cape extended to twice it's old length.

The practice match had begun with her coming to circle around Gehrman, who carried a crude-looking scythe within his two hands, shuffling closer to the younger girl.

Quickly, the scythe was held along his back, the blade outwards. Dashing forwards, the weapon was waved in a circle, and revolved around to do the same action. His opponent momentary withdrew from him.

She was intercepted by a quick step forwards, and the curve of the blade. She quickly dove in for a twirl and a slash of her sword, and pushed backwards.

Gehrman chased her, holding the hilt from the very end, and strung the blade behind her back. He withdrew the length along with Pyrrha, and winded the scythe through the air, a clean dent in her shielding. She evaded the following blow, and struck the man with her sword, sending him into a recoil, before he sprightly stepped sprung backwards. He returned to a sluggish shamble.

He was loud for a hunter. Gehrman often forced his voice out with each movement of his blade, making them seem like they take that much more effort.

Pyrrha took on the offensive, bolting for the elder man. She raised her shield along the way, but could still see above the rim.

Gehrman carried the length of his scythe along his back once again. He shot forward, sweeping the blade upwards, and pulling it back down towards his side. Pyrrha brushed the first blow aside with her shield, and stepped past the reach of the return strike. With the red and gold blade, she thrust the tip through her senior, and swiped to the side. Twirling around, she slashed his side and transformed her weapon into a firearm.

Shooting the rifle once, she whizzed backwards.

Gehrman turned. His arms pushed his scythe in on itself, turning it into a compacted frame once again. He retrieved the curved blade from the end, from which a bright spark fabricated from the metal chafing against metal.

Holding the freed blade from in his leading hand, Gehrman reached his other hand behind him, and pulled the handle of a firearm from under his torn cape.

* * *

 **the first bb/rwby entry in this series.**

 **now to reviews:**

 **To the Guest:**

 **what is a great hero skeleton man?**


	17. Chapter 17: Add some Souls to that Blood

**Hello there! I have another Bloodborne/RWBY fic for you! Only this time, a Dark Souls 3 Ashen one appears!**

 **To celebrate my birthday :D**

 **Testing out Ashen One V1.**

 **But before the fic itself, i have received a review to this fic that i somehow cannot reply to (someone help me).**

 **iHazardMoto ; Im not really in depth with the bloodborne items and what they do, im the typical melee guy with 15 in the star stat and the Ludwigs super blade.**

 **Also, iHazardMoto, I believe that part of what you are searching for will be in this chapter.**

 **BEGIN!**

* * *

"Opzin, since a few days ago, there's been anomalies detected in the Emerald forest." In the tallest tower of Beacon academy, in the tallest level of the clocktower, a pair of bespectacled individuals held conversation about peculiar recent events.

"Yes, I was told about them."

"In one location, excessive sprays of blood on the area, but no signs of certain death, or trails leading in any direction." To be sure, clarifications had to be made. To confirm that they were speaking about the same events.

"Correct, Glynda."

"And then a stone wall that's been known to suffer no scratches or damage, regardless of what tool was used. Suddenly a passage appeared in the formation, leading to the unknown, as it begins to darken heavily in there."

"Yes, that was the other one. Even with the best hunters available, we could not map the entire interior..."

 _'Where could it lead?'_

Not even Ozpin himself could understand the reason behind the stone.

That rock formation was known to be the toughest kind in Remnant, no ballistics weaponry could blast it apart, nor any semblance could destroy it. What was perplexing about the wall, was that even on the coldest days, it remained warm. In spite of the heaviest rain, it retained heat of a low intensity, but never-fading. For a long time, many hunters have tried the rock for success, and was met with the need for improvement.

In a way, it was a constant reminder to build upon our own abilities without end.

In truth, it was the incarnation of an old legend, rumored to have flesh like stone and the poise of gods, brought back to protect a secret from the time when the remnants of gods still burned.

"What's more, there appeared what seemed to be large burn marks in the surrounding area..." Another note of detail added into the man's head.

"Should we continue with the cave investigation?"

"We..."

Just then, he was interrupted with the sound of the elevator doors separating, revealing the general of the airborne fleet hovering closely to Vale.

Ozpin took a moment took a choice, to discuss at another time.

"Glynda, we'll discuss this matter at another time." The teacher inclined her head in agreement, before setting out towards the elevator, brushing past the accomplice.

"General Ironwood, what is it that I can do for you today?" He stood from his seat to properly greet the military official.

 _ **'**_ _And what could have come from it?'_

* * *

"Thank you!"

Emerald, a girl destined for a life of thievery, waved to an old shopkeeper. The old man returned the the friendly gesture from atop a ladder.

What the elder was doing, was decorating the front of his store for an upcoming event. For a something called the 'Vytal Festival'

Her mint-green hair swirled as she turned around, raising a square leather object. A mischievous nature pulled the corners of her lips up into a less than honorable grin.

Multicolored edges protruded from the wallet, and she separated the funds from the container.

If only, but her shoulder was grabbed with a vice grip. Emerald turned around, ready to pull out the 'molester' card the instant she saw the guy.

Before she could say anything, she was interrupted.

"You'd best return that, girl. To rob an old man blind of his grant, do you not regret your actions."

Emerald's dark red eyes found a color in the other's that could barely identify as green, as the color seemed to have faded.

To her surprise, the person who stopped her was a woman. A face that was unnaturally pale, covered in hair that was abnormally grey. Emerald's brow contorted in confusion as she searched for what to say, now that her usual escape route had been nulled.

"Uhh, I..."

She backed away from the woman, who had retracted her arm. Emerald glanced over her garb, and if she were to define it in a single word, it would be 'elegance'. She certainly had the look of a full hunter. But another stood by her side, the face had been hidden by an article of clothing specifically designed for covering the visage, and was dressed in a similar fashion. Though less tasteful and refined.

Honestly, the two looked out of place from Vale in their darker attire.

"If you will not, I will return it to the man himself."

Her answer was not a well thought one, instead; rushed, and flawed.

"No way, I stole thi- _m!_ "

In response to her defective comment, her brown hands moved to cover the place of which the words escaped. A small crowd had formed from those passing by, and they eyed her with disdain. Even more so were the individuals who had heard that she pick-pocketed a poor old man.

"Fine, take it." Black eyebrows said it all with a single lowering from annoyance.

Emerald flung the wallet at the floor, at which the woman's partner lowered to receive. She then turned and pushed her way past the gatherers, fleeing the situation with subdued growling. With nothing to be interested in, the passer-byes dispersed, feeling safer that a hunter such as herself was around to protect them from criminals.

Her partner, the masked one, receded from her side to deliver the misplaced billfold.

From afar, she watched the old man checked his pockets once her accomplice produced the once-lost possession. He was worried the moment his hands landed on his sides, and it showed on his mug. He took his possession from the waiting, gloved hands, and thanked the vigilante a number of times.

The woman adjusted her cap, which blended well with the rest of her clothing, and leaned on the side of a wall.

When her accomplice returned, she waved him closer.

"Come, we have things to do."

It had been what felt like ages since her henchman used words, as it was always her who did the talking, with her foreign accent.

She dusted her coat, revealing a long blade like that of an eastern katana on one side of her legs. On the other, a similarly forged weapon part of a pair that, when combined, create a double-bladed weapon that sliced through flesh with the grace of a performance.

With a rite deemed forbidden, this pair of blades could be made to spray the blood of the wielder on it's foes, as if it was an extension to the sharp-edged Rakuyo.

* * *

There used to be stories told throughout the land about gods and dragons.

Now, the tales have all but been forgotten by common-folk, as the details of the fable were eroded from the minds of the people. They didn't know it, but the inhabitants of Remnant exist on the land once known for the legendary act of Linking the Fire, to offer the souls of extraordinary lords to a flame that sustained the Age of Fire. The place they lived were the ground on which infinite kingdoms were built and destroyed, where countless warriors gathered the Lord Souls to sate the fire, only to repeat the rite in the near future.

And where the lands converged.

At one point in time, the gatherers of the souls had either refused, or were unable to link the fire. As such, their habitation churned, and churned, until the lands collided with each other. As if the world depended on the Fire to exist, all of their abodes were pulled closer to the region were the first Lord of Cinder came into existence.

The Kiln of the First Flame, where the seared Black Knights turned from loyal soldiers into haunted spirits.

Where it would be linked once more, to preserve the flame until the day when the flame would extinguish itself.

But if you were to tell this to a man or woman of the modern, they would either laugh it off, saying that such a thing was preposterous, or be so intrigued, that they would write a whole book series about such a thing. It could even make it's way into theatres, if effort was sufficient.

The average citizen would not notice an individual from the old age of gods even if they walked past.

On a sidewalk in Vale, two misplaced characters from the conclusion of the Fire were the attention of many. As the stories their parents would have told; a knight wearing dashing armor, and a damsel.

It was a similar scene, but the knight looked more like a modern hunter, with the large cape that was had worn and started to tear at the very end, where the fabric was closest to the concrete.

It was a stylish get-up, with a tarnished, discolored cape falling from the neck that reached all the way to the legs, and leather for the most part. Implying the clothing to be the mark of a true hunter, who relied on the wind at their backs.

Said damsel did not look as if she were in distress. Rather, she looked as if she was on grounds with the other. Company, rather than escort.

As they ambled through the city of Vale, they two caught the attention of a peculiar girl, and her elder sibling. With speed comparable to the charge of the Lion Knight **(shes pretty fast)** , a bright face, surrounded in dark red clothing breached the personal space of the Caped Ash.

With darting speed, she glanced all over the shining metal, leaving the maiden who followed in an emotion that could not be described.

It looked as if the Ash had remained motionless, until an arm reached behind. A stone-like object with carvings like that of a face appeared.

Without waste, it was dropped to the ground, where it smashed into pieces of rubble and dust.

" _ **HELLO!"**_

The Ash waved all friendly-like to the girl, and she erupted in excitement.

Stones that could speak? Such amaze.

Just then, her associate caught up to her, a massive wave of yellow swayed from her head.

Again, the stone, that had reformed and regrouped into the possession of the Ashen one, was smashed to the concrete sidewalk once more. And again, a wave.

But before they could properly meet, she dragged the redder girl away, saying pardons for the other's childish actions.

"Ashen One..."

A long-long time companion to the undead, as well as a loyal knight in her service, Sirris was always at the side of the Ash, as a servicewoman since that fateful day at Firelink, when embers were at their brightest.

 _..._

 _\- Firelink Shrine -_

 _"Oh, there you are._

 _I'm afraid I've involved you in my affairs, over a little promise, at that._

 _My sincerest thanks for your assistance._

 _At last, my grandfather will rest in peace._

 _But there is one thing, gentle Unkindled._

 _May I take a vow? To serve you, as a knight?"_

 _..._

 _Oh, I am most grateful._

 _I, Sirris, do hereby serve as your faithful knight._

 _Wherever, whenever, I am needed, and even if all should turn against you..._

 _My loyalty shall never waver._

 _Blessing of the moon upon your..._

 _-our journey._

 _I will stand besides you in combat, and in heart._

 _I am your knight, forever and true._

 _Blessing of the moon upon our journey."_

 _The bonfire's flame was frost, when compared to the warmth inside of Sirris. That she was able to accompany such a noble spirit in Lothric._

 _"What's this? You're coming with us, Sirris?" The owner of a pointed hat asked the question._

 _\- Firelink Shrine -_

But of course, Sirris knew the Ashen One would not be unnerved by such a thing, she had faced off against many a horror in ages past.

They turned the corner of a building, while their attention was placed on the retreating girls. Without warning, their bodies smacked against that of another pair.

Before any words could be made, a stone-like carving was smashed.

 **"I'M SORRY!"**

The two from the concluding of the Fire met two from the world of Nightmares.

* * *

 **eEEy!**

 **Dont b shy, leave a review and i might reply.**


	18. Chapter 18: The true God, the Meme pt1

**Long req'd, here it is, i guess.**

* * *

 **Centuries ago - when the moon was whole**

A small town in the mountains held a temple where the citizens could pray to their one god and savior.

They would kneel, and offer praises and lifelong devotion in return for blessings the god once owned. Since the beginning of time, the aura of the god radiated throughout the temple, and no monster or human was able to tarnish it in any way. It is a building of unknown origins, which held an iron tablet of similar nature. It's inscriptions were of another language, lost from humanity.

This town was close to the nearby city of Mistral, where fighters thrive amongst strength.

But one day, a massive invasion force of the darkest monsters was amassed, and trekked towards Mistral, with intents to trample the denizens of the small farming village. When the square's bell was first rung, the people gathered at the temple, staking their own lives on the protection of the shrine.

The frenzied roars and howls into the incoming night shook the village.

But something else entirely shook the temple.

The people rose their heads, and found the iron tablet, which had been idle for centuries and eras, start to rise and shine.

Without wait, the inscriptions on their object of worship exploded from the metal, surrounding the faithful inherents in the form of black text, lined with red streaks. Somehow, it was now intelligible, as they were whispered across the room.

All of this, yet the people could not take their eyes off the bright, swirling oval at the centre of the temple.

Something shaped like a hand emerged.

 **BANDIT**

 **SOUL LEVEL 99**

It was gold, much like the leg that followed.

 **48 VITALITY. 66 ENDURANCE**

A large sword quickly thrust out of the portal, along with another golden hand.

 **16 FUKIGN STRENGUTH. 10 DEXTERITY**

The leg's other half appeared, similarly colored.

 **BUT DONT ANY1 U LEVELED THAT UP**

 **U FUCKIGN** **FAGGOT**

 **WHAT R U, A CASUL?**

Finally, a mask of a face emerged, and the epic armor with a white robe was revealed

 **GIANTS GIANTS GIANTS**

 **BECOME UNSTOPPABLE**

 **-wrekt-**

The person put his arms up to his side, his giant sword along with it. In an instant, he traversed the small village to the front gates, performing the same ritual as before.

 **HAVELS RING**

 **RING OF FAVOR AND PROTECTIUN**

With sudden speed, the rest of the beastial army appeared, apparently hiding in the shadows of night. Together, they jumped the god.

But the giant sword swiped them all in a single hit, evaporating the first in an instant.

 **STAMINA HEALTH ENDURANCE. EVERYTHING U COULD EVER WUNT**

The strength behind the singular swipe was so much, that a whole air wave sliced the air, cutting throught the monsters who had jumped so high, and launching them even higher.

The wave burst in darkened fire, which erupted over their skins.

 **BLACK FLAME. BLACK FLAME**

 **THAT MEANS NG+ BICTHES**

The mask became full with the air of godhood, filling the night with noises of old.

"#YOLO"

 **FATHER MASK. THE BEST LOOKING MASK IN THE GAEM.**

The sword also started to surge with the darkened fire, as it's legend was told as well.

 **AND OF COURSE**

 **DONT FUCKIGN FORGET**

 **UR KAOS 2HANDR AND GRASS CREST SHIELD**

The face behind the mask boomed a voice towards the flying beasts

 **"WELL WUT IS IT?"**

 **ARE U CUL YET?**

 **ITS TIME TO FUCKIGN PWN SOME N00BZ**

The voice echoed against the mountain again.

 **" IS REDY TO REK. INITI8 FAZE 1. POWEUR UP DE BAISS CANUN. "**

The entire universe froze in time.

 **"FEIYER!"**

The voice was powerful, and forced the wave from his giant sword, and the beasts that were caught in it toward the moon.

So much strength, that it smashed all the monsters against the moon, shattering it into pieces.

The night was filled with red and blue icons, besides the letters **MLG**.

And that, is why our moon is the way it is. because it was sacrificed to protect the peoples.


	19. Chapter 19: SoulsBorne omg

**Hello!**

 **The bloodborne arc was well received, so it will continue!**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Among the students at Beacon academy, there were three who were less than honorable. A team composed of a leader and two underlings.

Tonight, the leader was alone in her dorm room. Through a connection of the mind, she was the recipient of a message from her own boss.

 _"Cinder, do you understand? The surfacing of this woman is a critical danger to my plans, and your orders are to eliminate the woman, along with any and all of her associates, as fast as possible."_

 _'If one has appeared, then there would be others. Rgh...'_

From the other side, in a part of the world where darkness was at it's thickest, an evil ruler briefly flashed to a time when an old faction of opponents nearly ended her era of planning.

 _"Exercise the utmost caution. Other than Ozpin, she might be the most powerful enemy we face."_

 _"You will not disappoint me."_

 _'The Old Hunters, are they surfacing once again?'_

With a washing sensation, the meeting with her boss drew to a close. There was no need for any form of agreement, as she knew her pawn would get the task done. If not, then surely she would be reminded of the consequences.

When she was shown the image of the target, Cinder was more than a little surprised, as the woman had been seen more than a few times in Vale. Failure was not an option for her, it never was, and she'd be damned if it ever will.

That was several days ago.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest, where the soul could rest**

Now, she along with her cohorts were in the forest, stalking the woman. If they moved, it would be without sound. If they needed to communicate, it would be with familiar hand signals.

In their infiltration-wear, where there was difficulty identifying the wearers, they carefully eyed the pale woman leaning against a tree, apparently awaiting the arrival of another.

From what Cinder was told, they're after what might be the strongest hunter yet. There would be no mistakes this mission.

 _'There's the other one'_

Her, along with her underlings, instantly turned to see their target's partner, seemingly dressed in a similar manner, yet nowhere near as elegant as her.

All eyes and ears turned to an unexpected roaring of a Grimm beast in the distance. Seeing this as an opportunity, Cinder formed a hushed call to Emerald and Mercury, signalling the beginning.

They planned the way they would fight it out earlier. Since the prime, most dangerous was the pale-haired woman herself, she would be left to Cinder, the most approved of the three. Her traveling partner would be left to the other two. Since she was not told of her abilities, they would take it as careful as possible.

As their prey eyed the birds in the sky, her team was lulled into the belief that the would get the element of surprise. With a smug smile, their leader pulled her two curved swords from her back, and pointed the tips at the lady. Emerald took her own green weapons from her sides, with intent to stab the metal into the unsuspecting hunter, and Mercury simply leaped with his leg forward.

With not a single sound, the fight would just become a kill.

But like clockwork, the necks of their targets twisted onto their ambushers, already expecting company. Never before had this occurred. Not she, Emerald, nor Mercury made a sound, even as they prepared their fighting tools, Cinder was sure of it.

With excellent grace, Maria raised a flintlock pistol, held it sideways like a gangster, and fired a Quick-Silver bullet to an unsuspecting evil. Her traveling partner shot the bullets from an identical firearm, towards the other two, with the speed that she knew only be done by that person; squarely hitting two targets in a single moment.

Maria would expect no less from someone who's been with her since forever as a lackey, to let off a pair of bullets in a single motion.

Through some strange turn of the dice, all their movement was halted through the singular bullet that had been blasted at them. Maria took the edged Rakuyo from her sides, holding the weapon in it's seperated form. Her ally dusted a cloak to reveal a curved sheathe with a bloodied wrapping at the tip.

Once again, Maria turned to her ally. A change of clothes might be expected, but never did he fight without that particular weapon.

The Hunter pulled the handle out, revealing a lightly curved blade that sheened in the light of the sun. Approaching the pair of teenagers, the sword sliced against legs that were stronger than what was suggested. The kid was on the ground, and kicked away the bloody sword.

The Hunter had to deal with another combatant. A feminine body with a pair of bladed firearms. She jumped at him, and let off a spray of fire at the Hunter.

A quick sidestep, and a noice slash that caught the two at once followed. If it weren't for their inherent protection, the Hunter's blade would sing in their crimson hues of blood.

When Maria turned to the evil-doer, her two hands pulled the pieces of the Rakuyo from her sides. It was a more honorabu choice when compared to the curved swords that represented less than moraly appropriate humans.

She stood upright, and pulled the longer piece to her chest, pointing upwards. Her arm took it to the side, and she lunged into a single sweeping slash.

A backflip away, and Cinder dug her heel into the grass to push her way back towards her.

A note of detail the bandits noticed, was that their targets held the ability to turn into smoke for a little while.

They all just took attention to when something like an evasive action was made, the Hunters became a cloud of smoke, and could go unusually far.

Cinder formed her darkblade bow, and skillfully pulled on the string of ash. Within an instant, a trio of arrows burst into existence in a flare of orange embers.

The arrows were loosened, but Maria was too fast.

She I-framed through the arrow hitboxes, and put the two pieces above her shoulder. A slow, but heavy attack that Maria used her body motion to back. In the air, there came the difficulty of movement control. Humans were not meant to fly.

Cinder had no choice but to try and hit her first, so she extended her leg to try and reach the pale Hunter.

But the nature of a thrusting attack made it so that evasion often a trivial matter. Easily, Maria evaded the heel, and brought her blades down.

There was a force behind the strike that was more than what thin blades would have suggested. Meaning that Cinder was forced backwards, and backstepped away to avoid more blows. The evil-doer instantly pulled her dark bow together, but was unprepared for another attack.

Subtly telegraphed, and barely avoidable, she was knocked out of firing stance when a QS bullet struck her square in the chest, chipping away at the protection. But it was more of a way to get into her head.

Maria quickly put her two blades together, forming a red spark from their connection.

The Hunter put his sword back into it's sheathe, only to remove it once the conditions were met.

The long weapon dripped with thick, red material. Cut cleanly from the former wielder's foes, this blood would cut open a particular wound in that of man and beast, and they would suffer greatly from the wound.

The blade leaked it's curse of blood, producing a sickening waft that the Hunters didn't even notice.

The teens momentarily repulsed, and a face of revolt spread between them.

The Hunter advanced as some greenish smoke, and the bloodied blade met a metallic leg, raking against his spirit field. When his partner appeared, the Hunter scraped the blade towards her, staining her with blood and the pungent air of blood.

 ***CLICK***

The Hunter's firearm emitted gunfire, and pushed the girl backwards. Returning to the boy, he found a metal boot thrusting against the torso. The Hunter deflected the leg with skillful swordwork, and chipped the boy with the sword.

The entire fight looked as if was a one-sided fight. With the way it was going right now, the only outcome was their defeat, and likely death.

Boss-lady made the call to retreat.

"You two, fall back."

Her two lackeys looked her way, and agreed silently.

Maria watched the three jump into the greenery, then towards her partner.

He sheathed his blade of blood, and Maria put her two weapon parts at her sides, she folded her arms, astonishingly dissapointed with the outcome.

"The standard must have fallen greatly since our time."

She got a low grunt from the Hunter, which passed as laughter for Maria.

"Such a short duel. Then again, these were just bandits."

"They aren't worth our time."

She snickered shortly.

* * *

The evil three escaped through the woods from the two Hunters.

Cinder most definitely assumed this outcome.

She was sure that they were at their best. The thought of defeat filled her, the three were easily repelled, pushed back with barely a scratch on the Hunters. Even from in front, Cinder could feel the ire from the other two.

It would not be the last attempt, the next one would incorporate a commander from the White Fang.

Neither of the three knew the danger that they were nearing.

They stopped, sensing the rushing of air.

The three were abruptly forced to disperse, as the color yellow approached from the woods at sanic speeds.

A large weapon struck the ground where they used to be, and found something from a fairy tale in the forest.

Gold plated armor that could only exist in stories that amused children.

Weapon, it immensely resembled a spear, but an extension jutted out from the sides further down the hilt. It was held with it's blade to the skies above.

The helmet featured a red tassel.

The helmet itself was modeled after an angered lion.

* * *

 **GUES THAT POKEMON**


	20. Chapter 20: Overtime Slam-Jam

**WOnderful reviews after #19 went live.**

 **WhOs ThAt PoKayMun?**

* * *

Maria continued through the woods with her traveling partner. Already, she knew the question that was held for her.

"Not to worry. I do not believe that they will be able to escape them, even if they went their fastest."

"And once the second arrives, there will be no saving them. Yes, those self-proclaimed slayer of dragons and executioner."

"All the more, the blade seems to be sated with you as of now." She shook off thought from earlier days.

Maria glanced at the katana-like sheathe on the Hunter's left hip. It was one of the weapons that were found in Cainhurst, of the circle who served their queen.

But it was much more of a burden to most. The weapon was rumored to be based off a katana from ages past. Most Cainhurst weapons wielded by the Queen's direct servants were able to feed from the essence of the host, allowing a new dueling outlook which involved the spraying of blood.

That was most of the Chikages that are in circulation.

This particular sword, was forged from an unknown metal that had been found in a once-volcanic location. The old sword was believed to be infused with the soul of a which of chaos & calamity, and like the Chikage, fed off the essence of the wielder. But this kind of enchancement resulted in the judgement of whoever dares to wield it.

If the blade is satisfied with the owner, she will allow death to extend from their hands.

If not, she will instead invade the mind with a host of chaotic images of suffering and deteriorate the mind into another victim.

In some cases from the past, weapons forged from the volcanic metal were recorded to whisper and crawl into the minds of hosts they find worthy and adequate, pulling the wielder into an alluring life of chaos.

So these weapons were labelled as curses and bringers of chaos.

"Come on, there are things we must do." Maria pulled from the Cursed Sword, and turned towards a direction in the woods.

"That old man needed something done." Whipping the Rakuyo, she imagined the blood would have splashed onto the dirt.

 _'The standard must really have fallen.'_

Suspicious rustling came from a bush, and the Old Hunters readied themselves for whatever lurks in the forest.

"Come out."

* * *

 **Vale, the host of Beacon.**

Inside a home in downtown, a screen displayed the Saturday morning special that every child is familiar with.

 _"Guess that Bokemon!"_

The screen changed to feature a creature whose body was blacked out, revealing only the figure. A question mark was it's only detail.

Three children lied on the couch, scratching their heads at whomever it could be. They knew, like all the Bokemon, this had to be a dream or something.

"Who's that!?"

The three of them pointed at the screen, before it disappeared to turn into another commercial about becoming a Hunter. As the bright lights and flashy moves went past, the children forgot completely about the Bokemon.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest - Resting place for warriors past**

Within a second, they found themselves in a tight situation. It was good to remove themselves from that botched ambush when their wounds were shallow. It was easy to tell who the victors would be had it continiued.

But they themselves are now the ones who are ambushed.

From nowhere, the color yellow had intercepted.

The spear weapon held such strength, that it unearthed the trees from the earth. Within half a minute, a clearing had been formed from their fleeing.

When a grand escape was attempted, they instead found their surroundings covered in a grey mist, so thick that it blocked their movement like it was a solid object.

 **WITE LITE BICTHES**

The mist occurred whenever they would try to exit the clearing, they were physically restrained from passing through the grey fog. Leaving the only option after cornered to lash.

A bow formed of evil intent formed in a haze of embers. Beside the wielder, a pair of dangerous-looking firearms extended to display large blades.

And besides that, a dude bounced on his legs, a vented angriness was visible on his brows.

Their ambusher, apparently not dressed for the occasion, was twice as large as any human. The right, most common way to describe this, was simply:

'A larger human.'

The Lion Knight lowered form, placing a support on the grass, and spun the spear to the side.

Before they could formulate a proper plan, they were rushed by the plated armor. Armor like that of a knight from a fairy tale, it was gold and intricate if one were to look closely.

The blade of the spear smashed into the ground, causing a rupture in the earth. The Lion Knight jumped to the side with no effort, and thrust the spear forward into the smaller humans, utilising the support on the sides of the weapon.

Being the smart individuals they were, the three humans backed off from the range of the weapon. When the Lion Knight ended the thrust, he was assaulted with by a small kick. It held more power than one would initially believe.

 **INSERT MECHANIC: "HYPERARMOR"**

The spear was lowered for only a moment.

After which it was stabbed upwards in a brilliant display, under the brilliant sunlight that kept the world a bright place.

As a part of a race of beings that were superior to humans, the Lion Knight could use the spear in ways that no human could. Strength far surpassing a normal human being, the spear thrust towards the clear, blue skies. Taking the kick-man with it.

The next thing that happened, were firearms being used, it formed sparks on the golden armor, which were of little power. There was little use in the arrows fired at him, which were deflected away with ease.

None were too happy about the ranged attacks having minimal effect, meaning that effective combat required melee range.

And this person was much too fast for her Arrow Blast ability. Such a thing would need much set-up, meaning a distraction was needed if she was to pull off the blast.

Before, it was like the life had been drained from Mercury, who looked like a lifeless corpse falling through the sky. But the effort moved his legs skyward, and fired a salvo.

Now with at least a shred of forward momentum, he held a satisfied grin on his face.

But the Lion Knight jumped away, with no signs of effort at all, other than the cloud the dirt had made.

The cloud was thick, giving time for an entirely different kind of spear to form. The weapon was lowered to the waist, where it brilliantly glowed, and sprouted a million little branches of white and yellow.

It was then thrust towards the dirt cloud, as if an enemy had been standing right in front. A beam of lightning speared out of the spear, where it bolted right towards the center of the cloud.

Lowering again, the Lion Knight charged right into the battle.

Just before the smoke enveloped the Lion Knight, an eruption of yellow lightning coated the area.

Charge!

The spear, along with it's wielder exited through the other side of the cloud, suspiciously lacking human presence.

But, even if they were to cast their illusions on it, the spear-knight was able to continue unaffected.

It was a little amusing, seeing the humans stand around looking, awaiting the answer to the question that was; did the mirage work?

Well, it did something, maybe not what they wanted, but something happened.

The ground beneath them darkened, as if the sun had become inverse, casting shadow on the land, or an eclipse had occured, caused by an entirely new celestial body.

Instead, it was another phenomena.

As the evil-doers put their eyes to the sky, they were met with a gold-plated figure.

If the Lion Knight was large, then this was a giant.

It fell rapidly from the blue morning sky.

And when it landed, a storm of dust was birthed.

* * *

 **Vale - The host of Beacon**

The Saturday morning program was running again, and we return to the three children. They were enveloped by the animation, and just having a good time, sipping O.J lightly.

Until, the commercials would return.

 _"Name that Bokemon!"_

In this instance, a kind of blob appeared on the screen, a question mark over it's form. Once again, the three children pointed towards the screen.

"I know!"

They repeated the same thing until it made up fifty percent of their speech within the last ten minutes.

The screen quickly changed to an advertisement about an upcoming sports tournament, featuring a fairly popular mash-up between two musical pieces.

" **COME ON AND SLAM.** "

" **AND WELCM2 THE JAYUM.** "

The children were engrossed with the basketball as it soared through the air, and smacked against the ring.

A cross-court-720n0sc0pe-escapecheck shot of the century.

The amazing text warped onto the screen, in flashing rainbow colors that triggered the epileptic.

 **! ! !SLAM! ! !**

The next scene was a player dribbling the ball past the opponents like they were ants, completely incapable of any kind of speed or motion.

" **HEY, YOU WAT'CHU GONNA DU?"**

" **HEY, YOU WAT'CHU GONNA DO** "

He did a run-up to the ring, and his wings made of spirit and effort did the rest.

" **RUN BBY RUN!** "

They carried him high to the rim, where he pressured the ball straight into the net.

* * *

Three pawns of an evil queen did all they could to escape the giant's ranged attacks.

The giant, who's helm was modeled very similarly to a Lennie face, was able to produce small brown-and-black balls from the ether. So much force behind the hammer shot, that the projectiles caught fire.

The next thing he would do, was smack his massive golden hammer against the balls towards their direction. When placed together with the constant rushdown of the Lion Knight, there was no room to breathe or gather oneself.

With some strange ability, the fire-balls were able to curve towards their position with smart tracking, prohibiting constant running in any single direction.

At one point, Emerald made contact with the fireballs launched by the giant.

The result was the girl lifted by the impact, and flying straight towards the foggy walls. Because the nature of the walls never allowed passage, she sprawled right up against the mist.

 **!GIRL U GOT ME IN THE ZONE!**

The chaser, the Lion Knight inched closer, with the spear overhead during the charge.

The giant produced a myriad of ammo, and threw them all into the air.

Just then, the golden phenomenas started to glow a bright yellow, the Lion and his spear. The giant and his hammer.

The airwave of the spear rushed against the back of the three, and the flaming balls always would burn through the air, causing immense screeching sounds if they were close.

They continued to evade, noticing that the musky walls had started to fade from existence, the flying suns had disappeared, and the screaming of the lightning spear was no more.

Every time they searched for answers, all that was left were more questions.

* * *

 **'Fairly slow' updates.**


	21. Chapter 21: Entrance to the city of gods

**There are many factors pertaining to my absence, i will use one word to represent them.**

 **gaemu**

* * *

While Blake her best to evade the masked, winged, larger opponent, she found herself unfamiliar to the revolutions often made to try to hit her.

A twisting slash with the flaming sword.

The same twisting slash from the real opponent, not the semblance it was using.

And her own semblance proved lacking. Leaving a clone to slow it's attacks did nothing, as the clone was taken with the swirling blades, pierced and useless.

This foe would also attack in a large motion, leaving tag-team attacks out of the question if they didn't want to get hit with burning metal.

But that gleaming purple sword had it's own power.

In the middle of the encounter, the person that was dressed like a ragged priest seemed as if he was worshipping it.

It was after that short stop in fighting, that the spectral clone came into existence. A strange thing about that figure, was that it's attacks were the same as the real opponents, which would come after.

"Hey ugly!"

At this point, the Faunus saw the two sisters in the air, seeeming as if they were about to attack. Sound of shells came after that, and although it may not have defeated their enemy, it made him lurch forward, clearly unprepared for the double attack.

During this scene, Weiss Schnee, the most adult-acting of their team constructed a series of circles with her semblance of _control over ice_ , and Blake smiled once it clicked in her head what Weiss was going to do.

The wings on his side reminded us of interwoven tree branches in a dark night, with how brittle they looked.

But somehow, the dual-wielding enemy managed to ascend into the air into what must have been a storey high, making Weiss' projectiles veer and hit the tiles instead. With those dark wings moving around, he pointed the golden sword downwards. He descended

Landing, a massive wave of fire came from nowhere, that would have pushed back any in the vicinity, leaving them torched and engulfed. He turned towards another explorer.

Their leader in this mission, which was to explore a ruin found in a deep forest, was one of their teachers, one often seen with a mug, the one that wasn't the headmaster. The doctor twisted his mug-turned-baton around, and out launched a trio of flaming spheres, straight towards the warrior priest.

The swordsman took a large stride to the left, cleanly missing the fireballs.

But when the world turned white, the priest realized he had stepped foot in a white circle, too late to carry himself upwards with his wings, even though the projection from his sorcery was able to.

There was frost running up his legs.

Once more her turned the golden sword downwards, and pierced the polished floor. The same wall of flame burst from existence.

By now, team RWBY would have downed this foe and interrogate him for answers, especially with the doctor with them. But they were in a world where gods onced walked, and battled with lightning and fire against an army of stone from an era that seemed primordial to the average man and woman.

An era where humankind was still yet, not meant to be.

From the wall of flame, a wide, purple crescent burst out towards the professor and the Faunus, who were stood close to each other. She grabbed him and became a fading shadow chased by moonlight.

Re-appearing with the rest of her team and releasing their acting leader, Blake loosened the part that made her weapon become a sort of whip. The excitable blonde gripped the loose end, and the two stood on a black circle formed by Weiss.

The wall of flame still rushed outwards.

Weiss and Ruby both stood on their own circle, both their weapons raised towards where the priest would be.

Once the fire had faded, the humans would attack.

The burning wall had become little more than licks of orange strings.

And all at once, they released their team-coordination attack.

* * *

"Hhuuuuuuh-"

All at once, the team collapsed to the floor, exhausted from the foe's defeat.

"Very well done girls! Although I would congratulate you further, I am still very perplexed as to how that man disappeared."

A singular arm raised upwards. Ruby's.

"That was weird. It was like he was made out of... _uh..._ Dust." She flopped her hand to the hard concrete. Carefully.

"This entire place is weird! Were supposed to be in a deep forest, but it's snowing _in the middle of the hot season, it's even snowing in here!_ " Her sister, conveyed anger or something, with her arms, waving them around in confusion.

"Let's not think about that. Rather, I'm excited to see what's past this." Blake, who was now sat up, noticed that the doors they had entered from, _which were closed,_ were now open. But her attention was at a little opening in the centre of what looked like an altar made of stone and forged metal.

Weiss had her arm covering her face, as she might have expended too much effort into her symbols. She panted as her chest rose and fell.

"By the stars, Blake you're right!" The doctor then spotted the passageway. "But we'll get to that later, you girls take a rest, while I examine these statues." He let the team take a load off, then went closer to the altar. A piece of the doctor wanted him to centre on the red rug, believing it to be part of some ancient ritual.

The archaeologist thought, has he ascended the short set of stairs, that the slightly ascended platform would be where priests would stand to pray towards the statues that represented their god, or maybe somebody to place the trust of the masses in.

The statues stretched halfway to the ceiling, but once he noticed their featureless forms, interest was lost. But something else had got the doctor's attention.

The passageway Blake had pointed out to him. It held a path that only ended.

"Wait right there, girls! I'll be right back!" Calling to the student team, the doctor made sure to step carefully when approaching the open doorway.

The heat from his body felt tiny.

"Bitingly windy, isn't it..." The teacher said to himself as he walked along the pathway, holding onto the ancient, yet polished stone.

It was like he had been plucked from the earth and whisked into the sky. The doctor's green hair fluttered like his clothing in the peaceful, cool wind.

Surely someone less tolerant to height would fall to their knees.

"Professor Oo-"

"By Jove!"

"Ahh!"

"Miss Schnee!"

Did she frighten him?

"Do these apparatus deceive me?" The professor wiped his glasses on his shirt, before then wiping his eyes. "Belike a miracle!"

"Those are... ghosts." the crowned girl said without understanding.

"And they're fighting!" Satisfied with her recovery, Ruby was now next to her teammate, admiring the transparent ghosts. The same ghosts that attacked each other.

"...on thin air..." Blake peeked over the three.

"That one's got TWO huge swords! And they look so SICK! Look at him!" The excitable child pointed at the transparent image of a person in an old suit of armor, with a large pair of black swords that spanned larger than a single person, jumping around as if he was an early Hunter.

Eventually, someone looked at the device on the ground.

"No! We have no idea what that lever will do!" The more experienced of the five shouted out.

"...Ah..."  
"...but isn't everywhere else a dead end?"

"Hey, so I got up and there's stuff shaking, who pressed what?"

"Oh cool!" The other excitable girl began to spectate the ghosts instead of listening to the answer given. "Is that?" She took another look at a ghost's flaming wrists, then her towards her own wrists, where yellow plated weaponry rested. "Unbelievable."

The world around them vibrated, like an earthquake was about to happen. Soon, vision shook, and a stony structure rose from below, into view, twirling slowly.

"It wasn't me!" Ruby confessed.

The doctor made a comment about how structurally advanced past civilizations must had been. But everyone else was gawking at the spinning tower-like building, until the shaking ceased, and a path forward appeared from the new building.

"E- I guess, the only way of progression is, to move forward, then." the teacher fixed his misaligned glasses.

"Didn't you just say we shouldn't have pulled that? What if, uh, it breaks?" Cautious Blake queried the leader while sharing a glance with a similarly concerned Schnee.

"Come on up!" A distant voice called.

"We don't - ah? They're already on it, Weiss."

"They are" Weiss said back, somehow expecting this.

* * *

"Alright, on three!"

"Hrgh!"

"It's moving!"

After deciding to push a lever they found at the top of the spinny tower, a mechanical sound that hadn't been made for a while sounded.

It was very loud.

"My ears!" Blake covered her hearing apparatus, as the noise was a little too loud for her tastes.

A sudden shift in the building surprised everyone, who stumbled. A more steady motion of a twisting view followed.

"-Oof, my head." Yang held her head up from a short headache. As did her sibling.

"Your eyes are telling you the world is moving around you, yet you know that it is in fact us, who are traversing at this moment." The wizened professor explained the reason for her sickness, but he himself was feeling out of it.

"Uuugh, shuddup, stupid eyes." Ruby covered her head with her cloak.

The other two, whom gripped a pillar each, said something about the other two being less experienced.

"T-this is nothing for an heiress like me."

"Your legs are shaking, Weiss." Blake pointed out.

"What!?"

She looked towards the person who said that, and got a picture snapped of her distressed figure hugging a stone pillar.

"Hey! Delete that image!"

"Not a chance."

"-Rgh!"

Soon, the foul motions of what was now identified as a spinny-elevator, a Spinnivator, came to a halt.

"You know that word doesn't exist, Ruby." The person who said that was ignored completely, and grunted.

After exiting the Spinnivator, the five came up on large stairs leading upwards into a castle straight out of a fairy-tale novel.

"Please stop using that word, it's just as childish as the person who came up with it."

So you admit it's a word?

"Professor? Uuh, weren't we just in a forest? Why does it look like we're in a city?"

?

Despite a chance of having lower than average intelligence, Yang knew for a fact that the surrounding area was a forest, yet in front of her was a landscape covered in large buildings, like it had replaced the green of the trees. There was also a thick blanket of clouds in the sky, yet now a setting sun dipped the towers in the color of sunset. Even the structures that were part of a city wrapped in what seemed to be an eternal snowfall season were replaced with tall towers.

"You calling me dumb?"

The professor was about to answer to the blondie, but she instead got caught up arguing with somebody who wasn't there. But there were others noticing the sudden change in scenery, looking around surprisingly.

First steps off the Spinnivator, and the professor felt warm light pressing into his body

Place looked like it was untouched for centuries, it looked pristine.

The teacher sprung into action at movement up the stairs.

"Girls, get to cover!"

Detecting the urgency in their leader's voice, the team got out of obvious sight.


End file.
